Unforgettable
by scarletb123
Summary: After a tragic accident, Kurt is forced to start all over. With no memories of family or friends, he must learn to live in a world full of strangers that he's suppose to feel connected to, but doesn't. Everyday hoping that this will be the day he'll remember them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything pertaining to Glee...I simply do not have that kind of luck!**

**Summary:**

_**"After years of struggling to find himself, Kurt Hummel finally felt he'd made it. He had it all, the perfect family, the perfect friends, and most of all, the perfect boyfriend. He even had confidence he would get accepted into the college of his dreams. No one expected, not his father, not Blaine, and especially not Kurt himself, that without warning everything he knew, everyone he knew, would be wiped from his memory. Now he must start all over, slowly putting together the pieces of the puzzle that had become his life. Can he regain those precious memories? Will the pressure from friends and family be more than he can handle? Will Blaine be able to help Kurt remember their love before it's too late?"**_

Kurt barely noticed it was snowing as Blaine walked him to his car. All he could think about was how he had just spent the past few hours in the arms of the man he loves. They had finally taken the next step in their relationship and made love. He had always imagined his first time to be special and romantic, and thanks to Blaine, it ways all that and more. The argument they had over Sebastian was long forgotten. Blaine had said and done everything needed to make Kurt feel as though he were the only person he could ever love, that he could ever want. That night they had shared something that went beyond their bond of friendship and mutual respect. They had gone somewhere that only two young lovers could know, a place that would forever be just between them. Kurt smiled as he thought of how tender and caring Blaine had been, making sure he was comfortable with everything that was happening. He couldn't help but blush thinking about some of the things they had both said while in the throws of passion, _'Blaine really does know quite a few colorful phrases', _he thought to himself as they stood at his car.

"What you thinking?" Blaine asked curiously. "You've got a big grin on your face."

"Oh, nothing much." Kurt lied, as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I was just thinking that we should probably do that again sometime."

"Hmm, well I don't know, I don't want you to think I only love you for your body. I respect you far to much to use you in such a degrading manner." Blaine joked, as he grabbed Kurt's waist to draw him closer.

"How about if I give you permission to degrade me as often as you'd like. Would that make you feel better about it?" Kurt moved his hips, lightly rubbing up against Blaine's groin.

"Mmm." Blaine moaned. "You're going to try and make me horny all the time now, aren't you Kurt?" Blaine gently pushed him up against the car. "Well, two can play that game." He thrust his hips, grinding into him, pinning him. He leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth, passionately spreading Kurt's lips and licking all around them before circling his tongue around his, gently sucking on it as Kurt let out a soft groan.

"Blaine." Kurt said through the kiss. "We really should stop." Blaine continued licking and jutting his tongue smoothly in and out, all around. "Okay Blaine, that's enough." Kurt giggled as he pushed him away. "I think you've had enough of me for one night. It's getting late, I really should get home before they start to worry."

"Aww" Blaine whined. "Just one more kiss baby, come on...one more." He smiled and tried to get another kiss, but Kurt giggled and turned away. "Fine.' Blaine huffed. "But just so you know." He reached up and caressed Kurt's cold check. "I could never get enough of you...I love you Kurt, don't ever forget that."

Kurt's heart skipped. Never before had anyone made him feel so wanted, so desired. He looked deep into Blaine's gorgeous eyes and saw nothing but pure love and admiration. _'He truly is my prince charming'_ he thought, as he opened the car door.

Before climbing in he turned and said, "I love you too Blaine...with all my heart." He jumped in the car and started the engine. He turned the wipers on, and for the first time it hit him that it was snowing. It was a light snow, just enough to cover the windshield. He wondered if the roads had gotten snow covered as well, as he backed out of the driveway. He glanced one last time at Blaine, standing in the same place he had left him, watching him pull away. Blaine kissed his hand and threw it at him with a smile. Kurt beeped his horn, then drove off.

It truly was a magical night, he thought, as he drove along. The roads were indeed lightly covered, just enough to make them a little slick. He took his time, driving slow and careful. His mind was racing, so much had happened in such a short time, he wanted to take it all in, remember every last detail. It was a night he would never want to forget. He came to a stop sign and his car slide, just slightly, but he was able to keep control and make the stop. _'Thank god dad put the winter tires on for me already', _he thought. As he went down the road a little further, he noticed flashing lights. There was a firetruck blocking the road, and he could see the lights of a tow truck. _'Somebody didn't put their snow tires on', _he grumbled to himself. He stopped as he saw a fireman approaching, and rolled down his window to hear what he was saying.

"You're gonna have to turn around and take a detour. We're probably going to be here for awhile and you won't be able to get through. There's a road about a quarter mile back. It's called Cole Road. Do you know it?" The fireman asked.

Kurt nodded. He did know that road, he had went down it once when he gave Puck a ride home from glee practice one night when he said his car was getting repaired. He was surprised to see that Puck's house was actually pretty nice. He didn't go inside, Puck had jumped out quickly, "See ya later loser." jokingly, never inviting him in, but the outside was fairly impressive.

He put his car in reverse and headed back to Cole Road. It wasn't far down and he reached it quickly, slowly making the turn as to not to slide. It was one of those really back, back roads. One that got very little traffic and had no street lights. Kurt struggled some, not always sure he was actually staying in his own lane. The road was snow covered, and it was obvious no one had driven down it since the snow had began, there were no tire tracks to follow. He tensed up a bit and gripped onto the steering wheel. He saw a pair of headlights coming at him. He focused and kept notice of where they both were on the road, he could see that the vehicle was a truck, maybe even a semi. Just as they were about to pass by each other, the truck jutted slightly into his lane, causing him to quickly try to move over closer to the side of the road, allowing the truck room to pass. He could feel the car slowly begin to slide, so he turned into the slide like his father had taught him, but it was too late. The car went off the road and into a small ditch on the side.

He put the car in reverse, again, like his father had taught him, but it wouldn't budge. He put it in drive and tried to rock it back and forth, hoping for the tires to take grip and move, but nothing worked. _"Shit", _he yelled, slamming his hands against the steering wheel. 'Calm down now' he said to himself, 'Dad has a tow truck at the shop. i'll just call him and get him here'. He reached into his pocket, and to his dismay, there was nothing there. 'What? Where the hell is my phone?' he pondered, checking all of his pockets, even feeling around on the floor of the car and in between the seats, with no luck. _'Shit', _he yelled again.

He sat for a moment trying to figure out his next move. He could just sit and wait for someone to come along, or he could try walking to a phone. He decide to wait, hoping that whoever came along would stop, and hopefully have a phone. He rest his head back and closed his eyes, he flashed back to just a couple of hours ago, feeling Blaine's warm breath on his neck, his own heart beating wildly at every touch of Blaine's fingers skimming over his body, searching for every sensitive spot he could find. He could almost still feel Blaine's hot wet kisses covering his chest, slowly moving down to his stomach, then sucking harshly at the spot between his hipbone and thigh, sending chills of pleasure through him.

He nearly didn't see the car coming up behind him when he opened his eyes and saw the lights in the rear view mirror. He jumped out quickly, staggering a little as he climbed out of the shallow ditch. The car was going slow and he felt he could easily get their attention by waving his arms. He stood at the side of the road, hoping to be spotted. It was still snowing lightly, but not enough to hinder the drivers view. He threw his arms around frantically, trying desperately to get the drivers attention. As the car got even closer he let out a sigh of relief, he could see the driver, and he knew who it was. _'Thank god it's a friend' _he said to himself, still waving for attention.

_**They saw the person standing at the side of the road waving them down. They weren't sure, but they thought it looked a lot like Kurt. They put the brakes on to slow down, but instead the car seemed to speed up as it went into the skid. Everything after that went in slow motion. The car sliding closer and closer to the man waving, their desperate attempt to steer the other way. They could hear the light thump as the front on the passengers side hit the man. They couldn't see what happened to him, only that they had made contact. They closed their eyes, praying for the car to stop, praying the man that looked like Kurt wasn't hurt. When they opened their eyes again, the car had came to a stop. Miraculously it was still on the road and not in the ditch. They collected themselves and pulled the car over, rushing out to check on the man. 'Please let them be okay', they said out loud as they hurried, almost slipping and falling on the snow. They scanned the area, trying to see where the man had landed. They spotted him lying on the ground next to his car. 'Oh god' they said shakily as they approached. 'Oh god he's not moving'. They felt the huge lump in their throat as they stood above the man, above Kurt. The awful realization of what had just happened overwhelming them. They had just killed a friend.**_

They say when you die your whole life flashes before you. His mind seemed to travel backwards, he saw all of the moments he had shared with Blaine, all the laughter and tears he shared with his friends, even the songs they performed together. He saw Carole and his father dancing at their wedding, and Finn dressed in a shower curtain to support him. They were such wonderful memories, and he was grateful to have them, especially at the end. Of course, he had no idea this wasn't the end. He had no way of knowing that this was actually a whole new beginning...


	2. Chapter 2

Carole Hudson-Hummel loved her job as a nurse, it was often rewarding and fulfilling to care for her patients as they healed. She couldn't help but get close to many of them, and although it was nice to see them well enough to leave the hospital, the goodbyes were often bittersweet. The one thing she could never get use to was working in the ER. The patients would come in there at their worst, usually injured or in pain from some illness, scared and confused as to what was wrong with them. As bad as it was to see the patients there, it was even harder to see the friends and families, usually standing in fear and frustration, not knowing how to comfort their loved ones. Sometimes even the smallest of injuries would have a mother in tears as their child was looked after, or a husband seemingly praying as he sat in the waiting area, hoping his wife doesn't die and leave him alone in this world. She didn't like the ER at all, but tonight she had no choice, they were short on nurses and was called her down from her usual post in pediatrics.

"It's been a slow night." Nurse Nancy said as Carole walked up to the nurses station. "With the snow out there most people are staying home and out of harms way. We just had an elderly couple come in with some minor injuries from a car wreck, and a three year old with a fever is in exam room two... I'm going on break, i'm hitting the vending machine. Would you like something?"

"No" Carole sighed. "Burt packed me a sandwich. I love the man, but he makes a horrible sandwich. I mean, he's the only person I know that can screw up a sandwich."

Nurse Nancy chuckled as she walked away. "Well, hopefully he makes up for that shortcoming in other ways." She winked.

"Oh Nancy." Carole laughed. "You're incorrigible, now go on your break and let me get some work done. I see you left plenty of filing here for me to do."

She busied herself with the filing, noticing that nurse Nancy was right. It was slow in the ER that night, and also eerily quiet. On a busy night you could hardly hear yourself think over all the people talking and babies screaming. She was glad is was quiet, less noise meant less sick people, less worried people to comfort. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to find Dr. Collins, the chief resident on duty that night, standing in front of the station.

"Carole" He said surprised. "Didn't know you were working tonight. Where's Nancy?"

"I came down to give her a break. The other nurse that was suppose to be here called off. Something about her kid being sick I think." She said as she handed him a chart. "Three year old with a fever in room two. That's about all we've got right now... Dr. Walters is taking care of the couple from the accident. Anything else I can get you while you're here?"

"No." He said with a smile. "Unless you've got two tickets to the big game tomorrow hidden behind that desk, i'm good."

He was just about to walk away when they heard the call from the ambulance come over the intercom.

_Paramedic:_

_"We have a young male, approximately seventeen or eighteen years of age involved in an accident. He is unresponsive and appears to have a head injury. No other major injuries to report. His breathing is regular, but pulse rate is low. Are you accepting patients?"_

Carole pushed the button to respond. "Yes, we're accepting, bring him in. How far out are you?"

_Paramedic:_

_"We're about four or five minutes, the driver needs to take it slow because of the road conditions...Any instructions until we get there?"_

Dr Collin's walked over and pushed the button. "You say he's unresponsive. Has he gained consciousness at any time since you've pick him up?"

_Paramedic:_

_"Negative, he's remained unconscious and pupils are not responding."_

Dr Collin's looked extremely worried, and Carole knew this could be a bad one. One of those cases you fear the most, a young person in the prime of their lives comes in and there's nothing anyone can do to save them. It tears down to the soul of everyone in the room as they stand over this young, vibrant child and slowly watch them fade away. Carole's stomach turned in anticipation of what they might have to deal with that night. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning. Where was Finn tonight? Was he at home? Did he tell her he was going out tonight? She struggled to remember their conversation before she left for work. She believed he'd said he was staying in. She closed her eyes and prayed that she was right. Then she suddenly remembered something else Finn had said. Kurt had called and said he was going to be at Blaine's for a while.

"Carole." Dr Collin's said, shaking her from her thoughts. "I need you to get exam room five ready." He started to walk toward the ER's entrance. "And page Dr. Walter's, tell him he might be needed...Oh and Dr. Spencer up in Neurology, if he's not here, page him at home."

Carole did as he asked, the whole time thinking of Finn and Kurt. The age of the victim was right, but they hadn't given any other information to go on. She tried to ignore her gut feeling and concentrate on preparing the exam room. She heard the siren as the ambulance pulled up to the emergency bay and headed down the corridor, walking at a face pace, she could feel her heart race. Even if it weren't Finn or Kurt in that ambulance, it was someone's son, and all she could hope was that the outcome for whoever it was, was good.

She looked out the door and saw the stretcher being removed from the ambulance. The paramedics and Dr. Collin's surrounded the patient, making it impossible for her to see the boys face. She watched them quickly roll the stretcher to the entrance. Her heart beating even faster now. The doors swung open as the patient was wheeled inside. As one of the paramedics moved aside, she got a clear view of the young man lying before her, unconscious, barely clinging to life. Never before had she felt such dread and fear. She wanted to move, run to him, hold him, but she froze. Staring shockingly at the sweet innocent young man that was her step-son.

"Carole" Dr, Collin's shouted. "Carole, what's wrong with you? I asked if exam room five was ready."

"I-I...Yes, it's ready." She stammered. "I...Um..I.." She couldn't speak, her mind trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Carole, what's going on?" The doctor asked. "Your acting strange. I need you to come out of it and help me with this patient." He sounded desperate.

"I don't..I can't." She stepped over to the stretcher, eyes fixated on the boy. His hands were on his chest and she reached and placed her hand on top of them. "He's my step-son." She said with a whisper. "Oh, Kurt" She cried softly. "Dear god Kurt don't you die on me."

Things were a blur for her after that. They quickly took Kurt to the exam room. Carole stayed in the room as Dr. Collin's checked his injuries. Nurse Nancy came in to help, which Carole was thankful for. In all her years as a nurse she had never froze, but of course in all those years she never had someone she loved so dearly come in with such a severe injury. They weren't in the exam room long before Dr. Collin's hurried him upstairs for an MRI., not allowing Carole to go with them.

Nurse Nancy took her by the shoulders. "I know you're scared sweetie, but what you need to do know while the doc is taking care of him is make a phone call. I know you don't want to..." She said rubbing her arm trying to comfort her. "But it has to be done. He needs to know, and he needs to hear it from you."

Carole knew she was right. She was going to have to put her own emotions aside right now and be strong enough to make the phone call. She swallowed hard as she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hummel Tires and Lubes...How can I help you tonight?" The voice said on the other end. "If you're looking for a tow, it's gonna be a good two hours before we get to you...We've had a lot of calls tonight."

Carole's heart sank. Just hearing Burt's voice was almost enough to send her into tears. She sucked it up...she needed to be strong.

"Burt" She said, her voice only a bit shaky. "It's me honey, it's Carole."

Burt laughed. "Well, this is unexpected...Is this one of those _'I miss you baby, come and visit me when you're done at the shop' _calls? 'Cause if it is, my beautiful lady, I already planned on doing just that."

"Burt, honey...I-I need you to come to the hospital now." She choked out, barely able to hold the tears in. "Burt, there's been an accident." She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to say the words. "It's Kurt honey...He's been in an accident and you need to get here now, but please Burt, be careful driving."

"Wait. Carole...W-What do you mean accident? Is he hurt? How bad is it? I mean, he's alright...right? He's...He's gonna be okay, right?"

"Burt, I can't really tell you much, the doctors are with him now...Just please don't worry honey...And get here soon, we'll know more when you get here." She did her best to sound optimistic.

She hung up the phone knowing that when he got to the hospital she would have to explain the gravity of Kurt's injury. Head injuries were always the hardest for doctors to predict the outcome, and the fact that Kurt was unconscious the whole time was not a good sign. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. It wouldn't be long before she'd have to face the man she loves, and shatter his world.


	3. Chapter 3

Burt Hummel stared across the room at nothing, trying to take in all of the things the doctor had said. He heard the words head trauma, swelling, unconscious, coma. There were others, like scrapes and bruises and fractured ankle, but those hardly seemed relevant. He had but one simple question for the doctor after he'd finished rambling off a bunch of medical jargon that Burt couldn't even begin to understand.

"I'm a little confused here doc." He said roughly. "Why don't you just tell me when my son will wake up so I can take him home and ground him for staying out way past curfew."

"I wish I could give you that answer Mr. Hummel." Dr. Collin's said, putting his hand on Burt's shoulder. "But the truth is, we really don't know. Right now all we can do is keep an eye on the swelling and hope it starts to decrease. If it goes down quickly he'll have a good chance of coming out of it, but until then, i'm afraid all any of us can do is wait." He gave a slight smile. "Nurse Nancy will come get you when they've got him settled in a room...Then you can sit with him."

Now, Burt sat alone in the small private waiting room they had put him in. His mind racing as he tried to piece together what had happened to his son. A police officer had came and told him and Carole that Kurt's car had apparently slid off the road and into a ditch. They weren't exactly sure what happened afterward, but from what they could tell at the scene was that at some point he must have gotten out of his car for some reason, possibly to go get help. There was no phone found on him or in the car, so they assume he didn't have one. Their best guess was that a car came by and struck him, causing him to fly backward, hitting his head on his car. By the time rescuers got there, the snow had covered up any possible tracks, making it difficult to tell if the driver had even stopped after hitting him.

"Wait." Burt said angrily. "Are you telling me that whoever did this didn't even stop? They just took off and left my son on the side of the road to die?" Burt's face turned red with anger.

"We got a 911 call from a..." The officer flipped through the notes he had taken. "a Ms. Emily Trenton. She told dispatch she was driving down Cole road and spotted a car that had gone into the ditch. She pulled over to ask if they needed any help. She almost pulled away because the car looked to be abandoned, but she noticed something on the ground next to the vehicle and decided to see what it might be." The officer flipped to another page. "She then told dispatch that she approached the car and saw a young man lying next to it. She said she attempted to get a response from him, but she couldn't get one. Dispatch immediately sent out rescue to the location that gave."

"So, some stranger came along and called for help, but not the person who ran him down? Are you sure this lady isn't lying? Are you sure she wasn't the one that hit him?" Burt asked.

The officer closed his notes and looked at Burt. "I talked to one of the detectives that was out at the scene. He said he personally talked to the witness and checked for any evidence that she might have been involved. He said there was no reason to believe she was. Everything she told dispatch and the police at the scene, checked out... So, he's pretty convinced that whoever hit your son either didn't stop at all, or stopped, and for whatever reason, took off without calling for help."

Those words rang in Burt's ears as he sat alone in that room, 'without calling for help'. Who would do such a thing? He thought, as his anger continued to build. What kind of monster just leaves someone lying on the side of the road to die? And not just any "someone", his someone, his son, his reason for living. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands, feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. With all that was going on that night, there was only one thing he knew for sure. He was going to find the person responsible for hurting Kurt, and make sure they paid dearly for their decision to run away without any regard for his son's life.

"Hey honey." Carole said with concern as she sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "You okay?... Nurse Nancy should be here soon to take us to Kurt.. He's going to be alright." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hugged him. "I just got off the phone with Finn, he's a wreck. I made him promise he wouldn't come to the hospital. The last thing we need is for him to be out on these roads. I told him I would call if there was any change. He's going to be busy making phone calls. I asked him to call all of Kurt's close friends and tell them what happened, you know, so they wouldn't hear it on the news or twitter or something and get upset." She stirred in her seat a bit. "I-I told him I'd call Blaine. He gave me Blaine's cell phone number, he said he didn't know his home number. I tried several times, but all I got was his voicemail. Finally I just decided to leave a message asking him to call me. I didn't say anything about what happened. I-I just didn't have the heart to say it in a voice message."

Burt sat back and looked at her. He was so very grateful to have her by his side right now, without her here, he knew he would just fall apart. He reached his arms around her and hugged her, held her, as they both patiently waited to see their son.

It seemed to take forever, but finally Nurse Nancy came and bought them to Kurt. They had warned Burt of the machines he would be hooked up to so he would know what to expect. But nothing could ever really prepare a parent for walking into the room where their child lies fragile and hurt, knowing there is nothing they can do to fix it, to make it all better. That it wasn't just a scraped knee or splinter this time. It was beyond anything daddy could find in the medicine cabinet. Oh how he wished, as he stood at his son's bedside, how he wished he could bend down, and with just one kiss to his forehead, make this nightmare go away.

Carole and Burt sat by his side all night as nurses and doctors came in to check on his condition, each trying to give them words of encouragement, but no actual news on his condition. They just continued to tell them to be patient, that hopefully there would be a change soon. Carole was concerned for Burt, he had his own health issues that needed to be taken care of. She knew she would have to push him to take care off himself during all of this. She was doing her best to stay positive about Kurt's recovery, but even if he did wake up, she knew it could take a while for him to fully recover. She headed down to the cafeteria to get Burt something to eat, that was the most important thing, making sure he ate and drank enough to keep his strength up. She was just about there when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID... She leaned up against the wall with a heavy sigh.

"Blaine, sweetie...Um, I see you got my message." She paused to find the words. "Blaine, there's something I have to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine woke up earlier than he had expected. After seeing Kurt off last night, he had went straight to his room and flopped on his bed. The excitement of performing West Side Story still lingered, but the only thing he saw when he closed his eyes was Kurt. When Kurt suggested they go back to Blaine's house after the play, he could hardly believe what he heard. He thought for sure he had ruined any chance he had with Kurt the previous night at Scandals. He had behaved so badly that even he thought Kurt should have just dumped him on the spot. It didn't surprise him that he didn't, Kurt had a way of zigging just when Blaine thought he would zag. He was so spent from the events of the day, and of course the physical activity of the evening, he fell right to sleep. When he woke up he was still in his clothes, and in desperate need of a shower.

He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He checked the time on the clock and frowned. _'Way too early to call Kurt'_, he thought to himself. There was nothing worse than a cranky Kurt when he was woke up too early. Blaine had made that mistake once and vowed never to make the same mistake again. He was anxious to talk to him, he wanted to hear his sweet voice telling him how much he loves him. Whenever Kurt said those words to him, Blaine would just melt. He swore there could be no better feeling in the world than to be loved by Kurt Hummel.

He grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. His mind was still on Kurt as he quickly undressed. As he took off his shirt, he got a smell of himself, it was a combination of sweat and sex. He smirked as it occurred to him that what he was smelling was Kurt, his scent was all over him, and for a moment he actually didn't want to get in the shower and lose it. He knew that was silly, he needed to wash, but as he climbed in he was thinking that with any luck, he'd have Kurt's scent on him again soon. His mind went back to the night before. How sexy Kurt had looked naked, how soft and smooth his skin felt under his touch. He wished he had taken more time to explore every inch of his body, but the urgency between them as they kissed and caressed and fondled each other, left them eager for orgasm. He let out a little chuckle as he was thinking about it, _'speaking of which'_ he said, as he reached down and grabbed himself, closing his eyes and picturing Kurt's amazing ass.

He dried off quickly and got dressed. He was looking forward to the day, it was Saturday and him and Kurt had discussed maybe getting together and going for coffee, maybe even a movie. He went to his dresser to grab his watch. He had hoped he'd wasted enough time in the shower that it was a decent enough hour to call Kurt. He picked up a shirt that was randomly laying on top and sighed, underneath the shirt he found his watch, but also he found Kurt's phone and wallet. He had taken them out before they undressed, insisting they would just get lost in the mayhem if he didn't. He shoved them in his pocket to give to Kurt when he saw him. He also noticed his own phone was there, also at Kurt's insistence. He looked and saw he had several missed calls. He didn't recognize the number and there was no name shown, but he saw they had left a voice message. He hit the button and listened.

He wasn't sure how fast he was going, nor did he care. The roads were cleared from the snow the night before, so he sped down the road, weaving in and out of traffic, honking his horn at anyone that dared get in his way. The conversation with Carole was short and he didn't know much. She had said there was an accident, Kurt was at the hospital and she thought he should probably come as soon as he could. Blaine didn't hesitate of course, storming out of the house and racing to his car. He didn't take the time to think, he knew if he did his fear of losing Kurt would overwhelm him. He concentrated on his driving, and getting to the man he loved as quick as possible.

He rushed through the corridors and paced nervously in the elevator, every minute feeling like an hour. He reached the floor that Carole had told him Kurt was on, and bolted out of the elevator towards the nurses station. He was breathless when he finally got there, panting as he spoke.

"Kurt Hummel" He blurted out to the nurse behind the desk. "I'm looking for Kurt Hummel's room."

The nurse frowned at him, "Hold on a second and I'll get someone to take you there." She walked around the corner out of Blaine's sight, leaving him anxiously tapping his foot and biting his nails. As she walked back around the corner, he saw Carole was following behind. She had a somber look, and her face was full of exhaustion. Blaine's heart felt like it stopped beating as she walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He was absolutely terrified of what she might be about to say to him.

"He's doing okay, but there hasn't been any change. They're about to run more test on him to check the swelling on his brain...Would you like to see him before they take him?" She asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, of course." His voice trembling. "Yes Carole please...I-I need to see him."

She led him by the hand around the corner and down a short corridor, not stopping until they reached the last room. Carole looked at him with sympathetic eyes, letting him know that it was okay to be afraid, letting him know that she was right there with him to hold him up if he needed. Blaine took a deep breath, and entered the room.

The room was dim and silent, just a beep every few seconds coming from one of the machines his boyfriend was hooked up to. Burt sat in a chair next to the bed, holding tightly onto his son's hand, as if to never let it go. Blaine walked up slowly, with Carole behind him. When he got close enough to see Kurt's face, lying there as if he were peacefully sleeping, he stopped abruptly. He didn't know if he could do this, he didn't know if he had the strength, the courage to stand at his loves bedside, knowing that he might not wake up. He wanted to run, he wanted to turn back the hands of time and make it yesterday again. Yesterday, when Kurt was lying in his bed, not in a bed in this cold sterile room, clinging to life.

He swallowed his fears enough to make it to the edge of the bed, Carole lightly stoking his back in hopes of comforting him, encouraging him to stand strong for Kurt. He took another deep breath then cupped his fingers around his boyfriends hand.

He bent down close to Kurt's ear. "Okay Kurt." He whispered gently. "It's time to wake up."

They sat at his side all morning, none of them willing to leave for even a moment. Finn and Rachel showed up, but not much was said between them all. There was nothing to say, no words were going to change the fact that they could all lose someone they loved and cherished so much. Blaine couldn't tell which one of them was taking it the hardest. At times it seemed like Rachel was on the verge of breaking down completely, turning to Finn for comfort, but getting very little. He was brooding and distant, staring aimlessly out the window as nurses and doctors scurried in and out, not really doing anything, there was nothing to be done. It was all up to Kurt now. He was the one that needed to fight and claw his way back to them. He was the one who had to want to live bad enough to pull himself out of this.

As the afternoon dragged on the mood in the room got even more somber. No one wanted to give up hope, but they were all so emotionally and physically drained they were barely able to hold their heads up. Burt was in real bad shape. Carole kept insisting he go get some rest, but he would have nothing to do with that. Blaine was sure Burt would stay by Kurt's side even if it meant he'd die in that very spot. Blaine kept hold of Kurt's hand, leaning down and lying his head on the bed for rest, closing his eyes just briefly. He remembered the first time he held Kurt's hand, the very day they met. He had never admitted it to Kurt, but he had purposely grabbed his hand. He didn't want the intriguing guy that had sneaked into his school as a spy to get away. He needed to know more about him, kidding only himself that his interest was purely Warbler related.

As his thoughts wondered on, he barely noticed Kurt's fingers wrap around his. He sat up in shock, not really sure if he was really feeling it, or if it even meant anything.

"Um...Carole." He said excitedly. "I-I think he's squeezing my hand."

Carole walked around the bed to take a look. Just as she reached him, Kurt's thumb started slowly moving across Blaine's knuckles.

"He's moving." Blaine shouted. "He's moving his fingers." He paused and looked at Carole. "What does this mean? Is this good?" He asked anxiously.

Carole looked at Kurt, and then turned to Blaine. "Yes Blaine." She said with a smile. "This is very, very good."

Burt stood up quickly. "He's opening his eyes Carole...Look...He's waking up!"

None of them could contain their joy as they watched Kurt slowly begin to lift his eyelids. Blaine saw a tear roll down Burt's cheek as he called his son's name, begging him to open his eyes wider. It took a while, but when he finally got them open, everyone in the room, Blaine, Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel, even nurse Nancy, all stood and stared at the most gorgeous baby blue eyes they had feared they'd never see again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A quick note to my readers: Thank you for sticking with me on this story. I just want to let you know that **__**now that we've established the foundation of the story, the accident, everyone's reaction, Kurt's obvious **__**memory loss caused by his injury, etc... the next couple of chapters after this one will be focusing a little more **__**on the "who done it?" aspect of the story. I hope you continue to read on, and I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks**_

_**Note: Everything in italic in this chapter is what's going on in Kurt's mind.**_

_He could hear voices coming from a distance. They seemed to be shouting, beckoning him to join them wherever they were. Maybe it's a party, he thought. Maybe it's a birthday party, although he could have sworn his mom and dad had already given him his birthday present. He was anxious to wake up and ride his shiny new bike that his father had been trying to teach him how to ride, but was yet to let go and let him try it on his own. Maybe today he will, he thought as he struggled to reach the voices. His father was getting closer and louder, calling out his name. There were others in his room too, but he didn't recognize their voices. It must be a party, that's why all these people are in my bedroom, he thought. He tried to listen for the sound of his mother's voice, but he didn't hear it. She's probably in the kitchen making his birthday cake. He loved when she made cakes, the house always smelled so good he could hardly wait for her to finish and let him lick the spoon when she was done frosting it. But he couldn't smell his mother's cake, everything smelled...weird. _

_He could see faint light coming through, so he knew he was almost father's voice was even closer and clearer as he pushed his eyes open just a little more, allowing more light to shine through. It was such a bright light he almost wanted to close his eyes again, but he resisted. There was bike riding to be done and he didn't want to miss a minute of the daylight to enjoy it. He felt frustrated, it seemed to be taking forever to wake up. It almost felt like that time when he was sick and his father gave him pink medicine that tasted like bubblegum. His head felt weird then too, and he had a hard time opening his eyes. Maybe he was sick again, maybe even too sick to ride his bike. He was feeling agitated with his thoughts, and wanted desperately to wake up and tell his father that he wasn't sick, at least not too sick to ride his bike_.

_With one last loud encouragement from his father he forced his eyes all the way open. The light even brighter than before, making it impossible to focus. All he could see at first were dark shadows hovering around him. He tried to blink to gain his vision, but his eyelids felt heavy and dry. He could hear his father standing right next to his side. He was holding his hand and pleading with him to wake up. 'I'm awake dad' he wanted to cry out, 'I'm awake but I can't see you'. Suddenly his eyes fell shut and he had to pry them back open. They seemed to be wetter, as if maybe he was crying, but it actually helped the things around him become clearer. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see his father. He tried to turn his head to get a better view, but his head and neck felt stiff. Something wasn't right, he could tell. It was obvious they weren't in his bedroom, the color of the walls weren't the pretty shade of green his father had painted his room, they were white and dingy. But what was really not right was his father. He looked different, bigger, with less hair. This confused him, and even frightened him a bit. His father looked almost the same, just...older._

_It became too difficult to keep his eyelids up. He let them fall, not knowing if he wanted to open them again to see his father...that wasn't his father...and all the other strange looking people that for some reason he felt were staring at him as if they knew him._

The excitement of seeing Kurt open his eyes filled the room. Carole could see the anxiety and tension ease from Burt's face, and Blaine looked like he had a permanent smile as he beamed down at Kurt with more love than she could have ever expected to come out of someone so young. Rachel was crying happy tears now, while Finn stood with that half grin on his face that always reminded her of his father. She too took a sigh of relief, knowing that the family she had grown to need more than air, was going to make it through. Kurt wasn't going to die today, this she knew, but she was a nurse and knew better than the rest that although this of course was wonderful, there were still many things they might have to face as Kurt slowly came back to them. Head injuries were hard to predict, any number of things could have been affected by the swelling, motor skills, speech, memory, just to name a few. She wasn't going to mention any of that right now though. Right now she would allow them, and herself, this moment to rejoice. Kurt was going to live, and that's all that really mattered.

The doctors explained to them that Kurt would wake up slowly, that it didn't happen quickly like you would see on television or in a movie, and as much as they all wanted to talk to him, to hear him speak again, they were going to have to be patient. Carole was able to talk them into going home for a little while to get rest and to eat something. Burt fought her, of course, but she won the battle. Blaine was the only one she couldn't persuade, insisting on sleeping in the chair next to Kurt's side. She bought up a sandwich and bottled water from the cafeteria and gave them to him before kissing him on his forehead and heading home herself for some much needed sleep.

Blaine gobbled up the sandwich, not realizing just how hungry he was. He sat back in the chair and relaxed, but he felt restless. So much was running through his mind. Although the doctors had said very little about Kurt's prognosis, he had watched enough medical shows to know that it was anybodies guess as to what, if anything, Kurt would be facing when he fully woke up. It didn't matter to him, he knew whatever lie ahead for Kurt, he would get through it, and he would be right beside him helping him. He reached over to lightly caress Kurt's cheek, feeling his soft skin against his fingers, just as he had the the night before. It amazed him that even after getting hit by a car and lying in a hospital bed, Kurt Hummel still looked like the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

He pulled back his hand in surprise when he saw Kurt's eyelashes begin to flicker. He reached down and squeezed his hand. "Kurt baby...Kurt..wake up baby, it's me. Come on Kurt, wake up." he said loudly, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of seeing Kurt's lovely eyes again. "Kurt, i'm here...Wake up and look at me Kurt." ..Kurt opened his eyes wider, looking directly into his. Blaine smiled in excitement. "Hey you." He said tenderly, reaching up to gently brush the hair from Kurt's forehead. "What you think i'm going to do? Wait around here all day for you to wake up." He joked, knowing full well he would wait all day, that he would wait his entire life if that's what it took.

_The strange guy standing over him startled him. He looked like a nice enough guy, smiling and joking, but he'd never seen him before. He scanned the room hoping to see his father, even if it was the scarier older version, he at least wanted to see someone that he knew. He realized that him and the strange guy were alone in the room, which made him feel a bit uneasy, but the guy didn't seem to be there to harm him, so he tried to just listen to what he was saying. He was going on about going to a coffee shop or something. What did he mean? Was he talking about them going to a coffee shop? What exactly was a coffee shop? He was confused. The things this guy was talking about made no sense to him. He heard him mention Rachel, maybe he knew his mother's friend Rachel, the one that always cuts her hair as he sits squirming in his seat, waiting for them to stop talking so they could leave and get an ice cream from the place across the street. His mother always took him there after she "got pretty", telling him he could have extra sprinkles if he behaved like a good boy. But the guy didn't look the same as his mother did after she saw Rachel, so maybe it wasn't the same lady._

_He listened for a while as the guy continued to talk about people and things he didn't know. He wanted to say something to the guy, he wanted to ask him where his father and mother were, but he couldn't seem to speak. He tried opening his mouth, but nothing came out. Maybe he was sick, he thought, feeling a little panicky. Maybe he lost his voice, maybe he would never be able to talk again. He suddenly became very scared. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who this strange guy was, he didn't know where his parents were. He wanted to scream, to cry out for his mother, but all he heard come out was a soft groan. Something was wrong with him, and all he wanted at that moment was for his mother to come and hold him._

Blaine didn't know what to do. Kurt seemed to be in some sort of distress, but he had no idea what was wrong. He ran to the door and yelled for a nurse, a doctor, anyone to come and help. Nurse Nancy came running down the corridor.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked Blaine when she reached him.

"I-I don't know." He answered frantically. "He woke up and..and I was talking to him and then he just started to shake and make noises...I don't know what's wrong." He was practically in tears as nurse Nancy pushed past him and ran into the room.

She hit a button that was on the wall behind the bed. "Hey there Kurt." She said calmly. "Let's try and relax angel." She rubbed his shoulder to comfort him. "I know you're scared, but you try and relax and i'm going to talk to you for a bit. I'm going to tell you what's going on with you sweetie." He seemed to settle down with the soothing of her voice. She had the kind of voice that could put a baby to sleep, and even Blaine felt his nerves calm as he listened to her.

Dr. Collin's came in and checked on him, but by that time he had already closed his eyes again. He explained to Blaine that Kurt was having a normal reaction as he gradually gets used to the environment he's in, and starts to better understand what has happened to him. The good news was that he was actually progressing well, and the doctor even said he had reason to believe that Kurt's speech would not be affected and he could possibly be able to speak soon, providing no unforeseen set backs. Hearing that made Blaine feel better. He sat down once again at Kurt's side, and slept. He dreamed of Kurt, he was standing in front of the choir room singing as they all looked on. His heavenly voice filling the halls and echoing back as if they were in a cathedral. And for some odd reason, nurse Nancy was standing in the doorway of the choir room and, as Kurt turned to look at her, she smiled broadly and said, "That's right angel...sing your beautiful song."


	6. Chapter 6

Burt and Carole sat at the kitchen table finishing up the last of the coffee that was left in the pot. They had both gotten some sleep, but not nearly as much as they needed. Carole was beginning to worry just as much over Burt's health as she was Kurt's.

"Don't forget to take your pills." She told him. "It's not going to do Kurt any good if you don't take care of yourself Burt. He's going to need you to be strong, both mentally _and_ physically." She snatched the cup of coffee from his hand and poured him a glass of water. "Drink this." She demanded. "And eat another nutrition bar."

He mindlessly grunted at her, his thoughts on much more important matters. Since finding out about the accident, he'd had this burning rage in his belly. Never before had he felt such anger, and he knew the only way to get rid of it was to find the monster that struck his son. It nagged at every fiber of his being, knowing that person was out there, laughing, playing, enjoying their life, while his son lie in a hospital bed not even able to speak yet. Blaine had called them and told them what the doctors said about Kurt's speech probably not being affected. Burt was able to celebrate that good news for about five minutes before the same anger and frustration returned.

"I'm gonna find them." He blurted out, causing Carole to spill a little coffee on her blouse as she was sipping it. "I'm going to find them and make their lives a living hell." He was practically shouting.

Finn ran into the kitchen worried that there was something wrong. "W-What's wrong Burt?" He asked confused.

"Nothing Finn, honey..Everything's fine." Carole responded. "Burt's just having a hard time dealing with the fact that someone hit your brother and just drove off...I mean they treated Kurt as if he were some wild animal they'd come across on the road."

"Well, maybe...maybe that's what they thought. Maybe they thought Kurt was a deer or..or a mountain lion or something. Maybe they didn't know they hit a dude." Finn said quietly.

"Finn dear." She said, standing and putting her arms around him. "We don't have mountain lions in these parts, but I know what your trying to say. It's just, even if you hit a deer you're suppose to stop...at least you're suppose to call the police to make sure it's dead, and to make sure it didn't land in the road and cause another accident...Besides.." She said as she sat back down. "They must have seen Kurt's car. The police said it was clearly visible from the road." Carole was starting to understand Burt's anger because hers was increasing as they talked about it.

"W-What do you think would happen to this person...I mean, you know, if they found them? Would they like go to prison or something? Could they get the death penalty?" Finn's voice was shaky.

"Oh sweetie, no." Carole said grabbing his hand. "I'm not sure what the penalty is for hit and run, but it depends on a lot of different things... You know what." She said, changing the subject. "You really should go get ready. Mr Schuester called and said everyone was meeting in the choir room, Principal Figgins gave them permission even though it's the weekend. You need to go be with your friends right now...Let me and Burt worry about all that other stuff."

"Oh, yeah...Rachel called and told me we were all getting together. I should probably go do that." Finn said as he turned to walk away, but before he left he turned back around. "Hey mom." He said with sadness in his voice. "You know I love you...right? I mean, you and Burt...and Kurt. He's my brother, and I'd never want to see him hurt like this."

Carole could barely hold her emotions in as she looked at her son and saw tears in his eyes. She wanted to hold him and cuddle him like she did when he was a small boy. "We love you too Finn." She choked out. "And i'm sure Kurt does too." She mustered up a small smile and shooed him out, telling him not to forget to wear a jacket when he left. "You'll catch a cold." She joked. He gave her one of his crooked smiles and walked out.

As he walked out he could hear his mom and Burt continue their talk about the accident. He heard his mom say "They'll find who did it Burt...don't worry and make yourself sick." Burt responded with a whisper. "Yeah, well...if it were up to me, they'd get the death penalty."

He had a lot on his mind as he drove to the high school to meet with his friends. Usually when they all got together it was to sing and have a good time, but this would be different. He dreaded having to see the sad look on their faces, having to explain to them about Kurt's condition as they asked questions he had no answers for. At least Rachel would be there to help him...If she stopped crying long enough, he thought to himself. He felt so bad for Rachel. The most special night of her life, the night she finally felt comfortable enough to give herself to him, will now always be marred by tragedy. She had left that night smiling and happy, they both were, as he watched her wipe the snow off her car and drive away. He hoped that she would someday look back and remember the love they made, rather than remembering her best friend lying in a hospital bed.

He shook his head as he continued to drive. He couldn't think about Rachel right now, he had to make a stop on the way to the school. He turned into Burt's auto repair shop and parked the car. Burt had told the other mechanics to stay home, with everything going on, he wasn't going to be opening the shop for two or three days. Finn fumbled in his pocket, pulling out the spare set off keys Burt had given him so he could open the shop when he wasn't there. There were so many keys on the chain it took him a few tries to finally find the right one that opened the door. He went quickly inside and grabbed what he needed, being sure to lock it back up as he left. In the parking lot, he stood next to the passengers side of his car and carefully removed the headlight, replacing it with the new one.

When he finally walked into the choir room, he was glad to see that everyone else was already there. Rachel was sitting next to Santana, and he was surprised to see they actually seemed to be getting along, and Mike and Tina were huddled next to Artie as they laughed about something. Finn thought that was a good sign, if they're laughing they won't be crying. Brittany was trying to braid Quinn's hair, despite Quinn's repeated attempts to push her away. Mercedes sat alone, sitting with her arms folded across her chest, and not looking all to pleased as she leered at everyone around her.

Everyone was there except the one person he really needed to talk to. He sat in the chair next to Rachel and tried to give her a smile, but he felt it probably looked more like a snarl. He needed to talk to Puck. He had questions he needed answered... but first he would do what he came here to do. Help his friends get through this hard time.

Mr. Schue stood at the front of the choir room, writing something on the board like he'd done a hundred times before, but this time what was written on the board held much more meaning than Duets, or Theatricality, or even Madonna. Written on the board in big letters was simply...KURT HUMMEL.

Everyone stared at it, letting the reality of why they were all together that day sink in. Mr Schue took a moment to compose himself before he spoke...

"I know that all of you have your own ways of dealing with things like this...things that are upsetting, and even a little bit scary. Today I was thinking that we might want to express that in song. Now, it doesn't have to be sad or depressing, unless that's the way you need to express yourself, but it could also be fun, or funny, or even happy. Maybe you'd want to sing about the way Kurt makes you laugh, or how he makes you feel angry at times, or in anyway in which he's touched your lives, because if there's one thing i'm sure of, Kurt has a way of getting right down to the soul of people...Thankfully we didn't lose him, he will be back touching our lives, and filling out ears with his beautifully high pitched singing."

Everybody laughed at Mr Schue's attempt at lightening the mood. It was sad of course, what happened to Kurt, but they all knew he was right. Today they would try to celebrate the fact that Kurt had survived, he was alive, and soon he'd be back with his crazy fashion style, his witty comments, and know-it-all smiles.

"Rachel." Mr Schue asked. "Would you mind going first, maybe you could pick a song that makes you think of Kurt."

Santana hissed. "Would she mind?" She chuckled and continued. "Come on, it's Rachel Berry, she'd probably step over Kurt's cold, half dead body to go first."

Everyone gasped. "What?" She asked. "Fine, I guess that was going too far even for me. I'm sorry Rachel." No one could really tell if her apology was sincere, but they let it slide.

Rachel stood in front of her fellow glee club members, her friends...well, most of them anyways. For the first time in her life she wasn't sure she could perform. Even with Laryngitis she could manage an off-key howl, but now she felt frozen. With everyone staring at her she tried to collect herself. 'Okay' she said to herself, 'You can do this', and she started to sing...

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_To late for second guessing_

_to late-_

She stopped. She couldn't go any further with so much sadness and pain and guilt inside of her. She felt tears run down her face as the music behind her faded.

Mr Schue stood up. "Rachel it's okay, you don't have to finish if you-"

Rachel cut him off. "It's not okay Mr Schue." She said forcefully through her tears. "It's not okay, and it never will be. Kurt is lying in that hospital because of me...because I didn't do the right thing."

Finn jumped up and ran to her. "Rachel, d-don't do this...don't cry." He put his arms around her. "Whatever it is we'll get through it together." He pulled back and looked at her intently. "Rachel, let's go somewhere we can talk." He looked at the others in the room, then back to her. "I don't think you should say anything here...Let's go to my house, we'll talk to my mom and Burt."

She knew he was right. She knew she had to face them at some point. She needed to get it off her chest before it suffocated her. She nodded her head and let him lead her out of the choir room. He took her to his car and sat her in the passengers seat. He wasn't sure what Rachel had to say, but by her behavior, he feared it wasn't good. Just as he was about to open his car door, a car pulled up beside him.

"Hey Finn, is everyone leaving already?" Puck asked.

Finn walked up to Puck's car to talk to him. He knew it wasn't the best time to leave Rachel in the car alone, but he really needed to ask Puck something that had been bothering him.

"Puck, where have you been? I've been waiting for you...What the hell happened to the headlight on my car dude? I let you borrow it for one night and you bust it up?" He asked angrily.

"Oh, hey Finn, man.i'm sorry. I didn't even realize it was busted. Don't worry dude, i'll throw you the cash to replace it." Puck nodded and started to pull away.

"Woah...Woah." Finn yelled, making him stop. "How did it get busted in the first place?" He asked.

"Oh." Puck laughed. "I- I kind of hit a mailbox...but I swear dude, I didn't know there was any damage. Like I said, i'll cover it." He nodded again and sped off.

Finn stood outside his car for just one more minute. He was glad to hear what Puck had said about the headlight. There was a part of him that was afraid that maybe Puck was the one that- He shook it off. No need to worry about that any longer, he thought to himself...as long as Puck was telling the truth.

He climbed into the car. Right now he needed to concentrate on Rachel. He needed her to know that no matter what she said, he would be there for her, and if she needed...he would even lie for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine woke up with a sore back and a stiff neck. He didn't know how long he had slept, but after stretching to get the kinks out, he was starting to feel more rested and alert. He remembered seeing Carole and Burt come into the room at some point, but they weren't there now. He looked over at Kurt, and to his surprise his eyes were open. He laid his hand over Kurt's and gently rubbed. After what happened the last time he was awake, Blaine didn't want to scare him He saw Kurt look his way, so he warmly smiled. "Hey there." He said softly. "You're awake again." He wanted to touch his face, he wanted to lean down and kiss him, but he was afraid that would be too much for Kurt to handle right now. "I think your dad and Carole are somewhere around here. I'll go and get them if you want? I know they wanna see you." He bit his lip, realizing that Kurt had no way of answering that question.

He saw Kurt moving his lips as if to try and say something. He seemed to be trying to force it, to push the words out he so badly wanted to say. Blaine could hear small noises coming from him, but nothing that sounded like words. He could tell Kurt was starting to get frustrated as he lifted his head up slightly, trying to look around the room. Blaine had a feeling he knew who he was looking for. "I'm gonna go find your father Kurt, just hold on...I'll be right back."

He was almost to the door when he heard Kurt say his first word since the accident. He wasn't sure if he heard it right, and if he did, he wasn't sure why Kurt was saying it. He went back over and looked at Kurt, who was trying so hard to say it again. Blaine listened closely and when Kurt repeated it, he was absolutely sure... For some reason, Kurt was saying_ "mommy"._

"Kurt." Blaine asked, confused. "Are you trying to say 'mommy'?"

Kurt nodded his head several times and seemed pleased to be understood. Blaine didn't really know how to respond. Was he talking about Carole? Although he had never heard him refer to Carole as mommy, or even mom, it could be possible. As if she knew that Kurt was asking for her, Carole walked into the room, followed closely by Burt. They instantly saw that Kurt was awake and smiled.

"Hey sweet." Carole beamed as she walked over to his bed. "You're looking wide awake this morning." Kurt looked directly at her. "Here, let me fix your pillow." She reached behind his head and adjusted it. "There." She said with a smile. "That should be more comfortable for you."

"Mom"... Kurt repeated. Carole looked at him in wonder. "Well sweetie, you've never called me that, but I certainly don't mind if you do." She smiled again and squeezed his hand.

"No" Kurt said harshly. "Mom...Mom."

A look of understanding appeared on Carole's face. She knew because of his injury it was possible he was confused. "Kurt." She asked. "Do you want your mother?"

Kurt shook his head. "Y-Yes..Yes." He was getting excited and began trying to sit up. Carole coaxed him back down. "Okay Kurt, sweetie...Okay. You stay lying down. Your mother's not here...but your father is."

Burt swung around to the other side of the bed and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Kurt...buddy. Hey, i'm right here son." Kurt settled down at the sight of his father. "D-Dad." He pushed out, his words seeming to come out clearer and easier now. "I w-want mom." Burt looked at Carole, hoping she could explain why his son was asking for his mother when she had died years ago. Carole walked over to the door and motioned for Burt to follow. He looked down at Kurt. "I'll be right back son...I'll only be gone a minute." Kurt grabbed his father's arm in protest. " No, d-don't go."

Burt didn't want to leave, but he knew that whatever Carole had to say was important. "I'll be right back Kurt...Blaine is here, he's going to stay with you while i'm gone."

Kurt frowned. "B-Blaine?" he questioned. "Who's B-Blaine?"

Carole walked back over to Kurt's bedside and asked Blaine to stand next to her. Kurt turned his head to face them. "Kurt honey." She put her arm around Blaine and placed him in Kurt's view. "Do you know who this is?" Kurt didn't hesitate to answer. "No." He said clearly. Carole nudged Blaine aside to be directly in front of Kurt. "Sweetie," She said with concern. "Do you know who I am?" Again, Kurt's response was quick. "No."

Blaine and Burt looked at each other, both starting to catch on to what was happening. None of them had discussed what problems Kurt could end up with due to his injury. The joy of knowing he would live had pushed any aftermath theories away, all of them needing to believe that it was over, that Kurt would wake up and be back to his old self in no time. That's the belief they'd been holding on to, but now as they looked down at him, they had no choice but to accept the reality that Kurt's recovery wasn't going to go as easy as they'd hoped.

"Kurt." Carole said. "I just have one more question for you right now, then you need to get some rest...Okay?" Kurt nodded, already looking drowsy. "How old are you Kurt?" He turned his head towards his father as if he were confused why he was being asked such a question, but as he drifted back to sleep he replied..."I'm eight."

The doctors did their best to explain to them what was happening in Kurt's brain. Blaine tried to listen but most of it was just medical terms he couldn't understand. He caught some of the words, like partial amnesia, swelling, memory loss, but really all he wanted to hear were the 'whens'. When will Kurt get better? When will Kurt come back to me? When will Kurt remember that I love him? They of course couldn't answer these important questions, and Blaine knew enough about amnesia to know that it always comes down to the 'ifs' and not the 'whens', but still he asked. As the doctors continued to speak what sounded like a foreign language to him, he stayed relatively calm, trying to keep his emotions and worries under control. But then he heard the one word that sent him over the edge..._'Permanent'._

"Wait...Woah, wait." He said anxiously. "You're not saying this is permanent are you? Kurt will get his memories back..right?"

Carole placed her hand on Blaine's shoulder. She could see how upset he was and it broke her heart. She knew how much Kurt meant to him. She knew that what was happening was scary and was going to be difficult for him to understand. "Blaine, no one knows if or when Kurt's memories will come back, but we have hope, and we have faith that they will. It's just going to take time sweetie."

He'd heard enough. He could no longer contain all the fear, anxiety and pain that had been building since the moment he'd found out about the accident. He wanted to break something, he wanted to hit something, he wanted to go cower in his bed and scream and cry until this nightmare ended. He looked at the doctors, and at Burt and Carole. They couldn't fix this, they couldn't make Kurt remember him, or everything they'd been through together. So he ran. He ran through the corridors. He ran through the exit. He ran through the parking lot. And as he sat in his car and cried...He ran through each and every moment that he and Kurt had shared.

It felt like he'd sat there for hours, his mind and body exhausted, and his heart still ached. He knew he had to get himself together. As hard as all this was for him, he knew there were others that were going to need him to be strong. Kurt was going to need him to be strong. He wiped the tears from his face then headed back inside. Back to the man he loved.

He was almost to the entrance when he spotted a familiar face. He couldn't believe he'd show up here. He couldn't possibly be here to see Kurt, Blaine thought, as he picked up his pace to catch up with him. He knew that he and Kurt had sort of _'buried the hatchet'_ the other night at Scandals, but there were still a lot of unsettled issues between the two.

"Karofsky." Blaine yelled out, attempting to get his attention.

Dave turned around. "Blaine...I-I was hoping to see you." He waited for Blaine to catch up to him. "I just wanted to come by and see how Kurt was doing." He said, swaying nervously on his feet. "I heard about the accident and...and.." He stammered as Blaine looked at him with contempt. "I just wanted to make sure he was alright Blaine...That's all."

Blaine gave a sarcastic chuckle. "You mean you're here to see if he's dead and took your little secret to the grave with him?" He knew that was harsh, but he didn't care. Dave Karofsky was someone he wished would get out of Kurt's life and never come back.

"He..He's not dead is he?" Dave asked anxiously.

Blaine almost walked away without bothering to answer. "No..he's not dead, but he's not doing great either." He chuckled again. "You know...actually you might be happy to hear that your secret is safe with Kurt...because he can't remember it."

"Wait..What do you mean? Look, Blaine...I know you don't like me, and I can't really blame you, but me and Kurt...we talked, and although you may not like it, I consider him to be a friend."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "A friend Dave...Really? Well then Kurt's friend Dave.." He said sarcastically. "Unless you're eight years old, you may not find you have much in common with him anymore." He turned to leave. "Oh, and Dave...Leave."

He didn't want to think about Karofsky as he made his way back to Kurt's room, back to his boyfriend's room. Right now all he was going to think about was finding a way to get the love of his life back in him arms. Seeing Dave may have just been what he needed to fire him up, to give him the determination and drive to do whatever it took to bring Kurt back. Because, although Kurt's world may have changed for now, this world was the same cruel harsh world where he would need Blaine to protect him.

_Dave hung around patiently, sneaking around the hospital waiting to catch a single moment when Kurt might be left alone. He'd listened close enough to the nurses and staff chatter to find out more about Kurt's condition. He sat alone in the stairway and cried. He'd never really ever wanted Kurt hurt, he regretted threatening him the minute he'd said it. His own confusion of who he was had taken a toll and he lashed out. It wasn't an excuse for his behavior, but since that night at Scandals he felt that Kurt had truly forgiven him. He wanted to believe they were friends now, and he wanted to believe that Kurt felt the same way. He had to see him, at least to tell him he'd be there for him if he needed anything. He thought about what Blaine had said earlier, how he had talked about Kurt not remembering his secret. As he sat alone waiting, he wondered if Blaine knew that everybody has secrets...even Kurt Hummel._


	8. Chapter 8

Finn and Rachel sat in silence as he drove to his house. Finn didn't know how to bring up what he was thinking, because what he was thinking was horrifying. When Rachel said that it was her fault that Kurt was in the hospital, he panicked. He thought back to the big smile on her face when she left that night. He was worried because of the snow and had sent her a short text to drive careful. After hearing about Kurt's accident he had the unpleasant task of calling everyone and telling them. The first person he called of course, was Rachel...

"Hi..Rachel..it's me Finn." He said.

"I know it's you Finn." She said. "I know your ringtone...Sooo, it's kind of late to be calling. Do you miss me already Finn Hudson."

"No, Rachel...I have bad news." He hesitated. Rachel and Kurt had become good friends, maybe even best friends, and he knew this would devastate her. "There's been an accident. It's Kurt..he's in the hospital Rachel. My mom didn't tell me much but I can tell it's bad...I-I mean he's alive and all, but I guess he hit his head or something. I don't know what to do.. My mom won't let me go there because of the weather...Rach...I'm really scared."

The phone went silent for a minute, then she responded. "Okay, Finn...It's Kurt, and...and Kurt, he's not going to let some little accident take him down...He's going to be fine Finn."

Finn sighed. "I wish you were here...but i'm glad you made it home safe. Were the roads really that bad?" He asked.

"Yeah, they were pretty bad, I did some sliding around myself. There were lots of cars off the road, I even had to take a couple of detours because of it...but I made it." She said.

"My mom said Kurt went off the road out on Cole Road and for some reason he got out of the car and that's when someone hit him. You know, they didn't even stop or nothing, they just left. Why would they do that?"

Rachel cleared her voice. "D-Did you say Cole Road?" She asked.

"Um...yeah, that's what my mom said. You know the road I mean, I pointed it out to you when we drove by and told you it was the road Puck lives on." The phone went silent again and Finn wondered if they had lost connection. "Ah..Rach, are you there?" He asked.

"Yes, yes i'm here...I-I need to see him Finn. I need to see Kurt. When can I go see him?" She asked shakily.

"My mom said to wait until the morning, the roads should be cleared by then." He said.

"Okay...I'll see you in the morning...I love you Finn." She said.

He was about to say I love you back, but she hung up too quick. He felt better knowing she was okay, but he still had many people to call...It was going to be a long night.

As he came back to the present he looked over at Rachel sitting next to him in the car. It hadn't immediately occurred to him that Rachel was out that night, that Rachel could have even been on that road, that she could have even been the one that...He shook his head to clear it. No, it was impossible. There's no way she could have done it. There's no way she would have just left Kurt, her best friend, on the side of the road to die.

He pulled in the driveway and turned off the engine. They both just sat there, staring blankly in front of them. Rachel seemed to be much calmer now, and Finn hoped maybe she was ready to talk.

"Rachel, you know whatever's going on..." He stretched his arm out and put it around her shoulder. "Rachel, I don't think you should tell anybody." He said.

She looked at him confused. "You don't understand Finn...I feel so guilty. It's-it's to much...I can't..." She began to cry.

"Rachel please don't cry." He leaned over and hugged her tight. "It's gonna be okay, I promise...Just don't say anything...Please Rachel, promise me you won't say anything."

"Okay." She sobbed. "I promise I won't."

After he was convinced she would be alright, he drove her home. She kissed him and got out, then he headed back to his house. He decided to not think about what was going on with Rachel, and focus on Kurt. His brother was going to need him right now, and he planned on being there for him. As he drove he thought about the accident, how someone, _possibly his girlfriend_, had left him. The question in his mind was why. Why would they leave? If it was an accident and no one's fault, they'd have no reason to just leave. Maybe it wasn't an accident, he thought. Maybe someone purposely hit Kurt. If that were the case, there was one person that instantly came to his mind, Dave Karofsky. Had Dave finally made good on his threat to hurt Kurt?

He stopped at a stop sign and looked around, suddenly realizing he hadn't been heading home at all. Without even thinking about it, he had headed somewhere totally different. He put his directional on and turned onto Cole Road.

It wasn't a very long road, maybe just a couple miles. It wasn't used much, more as a little known cut- through between the two "major' roads in Lima. He wasn't sure exactly where Kurt had gone off the road so he was hoping to see something that might give him a hint. He didn't have to go down very far before he found what he was looking for. On the side of the road he could see tire tracks that had dug up some of the dirt. He imagined they were probably made by a tow truck because of the size of them. He pulled over, not really sure what it was he was even doing there. The police had already been there, if there was anything to be found, he was sure they'd already found it.

He got out and stood by the side of his car. It gave him an eerie feeling to know that this was where Kurt was hit, where he almost died. He looked over to the ditch that Kurt's car would have been in. His heart ached at the thought of his brother lying there hurt, cold and alone. He walked over and noticed a spot on the ground that was matted down. Was this where he landed? Was this where the rescuers came and trampled as they did whatever they do to save people's lives? Finn thought it probably was. He took a deep breath as he looked at that spot, grateful they had gotten to him in time.

'What am I even doing here'? He thought out loud. 'I should be at the hospital with Kurt, helping mom and Burt, not standing here getting all sappy'. He turned to go back up the ditch to his car, but carelessly lost his footing, causing him to fall backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. 'Fuck' he shouted. He started to push himself up when he felt something prick his hand. 'Fuck' he cried again. He thought something had bitten him, so he looked down to see what it was. He was surprised to find that it wasn't a bug or a bee, it was a pin. He picked it up and examined it. It was a broach style pin in the shape of a musical clef, with red stones on the inside and tiny green stones on the outside. He looked at it curiously. He knew he'd seen this pin before and he searched his mind to remember where. Then it came to him. He had brought a pin just like this for Santana when he drew her name as secret Santa last Christmas, he even went as far as to have it engraved with her initials. He remembered how she had tossed it in her locker saying it was the most stupidest gift she'd ever got. But what was it doing here of all places? Why would Santana's pin be on the ground next to the spot where Kurt was lying? He put the pin in his pocket and went to his car. He didn't know what to think about it, but he knew as soon as he had the chance, he was certainly going to ask her about it.

_As he walked out the door with the garbage in his hand he was singing the lyrics of an old Springsteen song. He lifted the lid off the trash can and tossed the bag in. He was just about to go back inside when he noticed a car coming down the street. There wasn't much traffic on Cole Road, so when you saw a car, it was rare. As the car got closer he recognized the details on the side, it was Finn's car. He didn't know why Finn would be on this road, he didn't think any of them would want to travel this road again after what happened to Kurt. He quickly darted behind the garage door. He didn't want Finn to see him, he didn't want him asking anymore questions about the headlight on his car. He waited until Finn passed, then hurried inside. He nervously fumbled with his phone, then dialed. "Yeah, it's me." He said to the person on the other end. "I really need to talk to you, I think I might be in trouble."_


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt's father and some doctors had came in and talked to him. He was still a little confused...well actually a lot confused. They said that he was in an accident and part of his memories were missing. Since he'd woke up he knew there was something wrong. He was able to figure out that he was in a hospital, but he had no idea why until they came and told him. He knew that things were different, his father looked different, his body felt different, and the people around him seemed to know who he was when he didn't have a clue who they were. He knew he wasn't eight...his body told him that, but his mind seemed to be stuck on that. When he was asked how old he was, that's what his mind said.

He was doing his best to try to understand what they were telling him. His father looked so worried that he wanted to say to him, "Don't worry dad, I know who _you_ are." but he didn't say that, he just listened as they explained that it was possible his memories could come back. They said he was fortunate that his memory was the only thing affected by the injury, although he wasn't really feeling all that fortunate right now. He was scared, but he was starting to feel more comfortable about it. He knew that as long as he had his father there, everything would be alright. The only thing that was confusing him right now, was the fact that his mother had still not come to see him.

"How you feeling sweetie?" Carole asked as she poured a cup of water from the pitcher by his bed. "Are you thirsty? The doctors said you can start drinking and eating soft food now."

"Yes" Kurt replied. "My mouth is dry."

She pushed the button on the side of the bed and it started to move up. "You know, you're doing really good Kurt. Your speech is already almost back to normal, and it won't be long before you'll even be able to get out of this bed." She smiled as she helped him sit up straight. "It's actually quite remarkable how well you're doing."

He liked this lady, he thought to himself, as she handed him the water. She was always smiling and always asking him if he needed anything. He knew he was suppose to know who she was, but he didn't. There were others that had came that day, telling him they were his friends, but all he saw were strangers. They all seemed so sad and depressed, except this one girl Brittany who was jumping and playing with one of the balloons they had brought for him. He kind of thought she would be fun to hang out with. They sat around and made small talk, the doctors had told them not to tell him stories of his time with them yet. They didn't want him confusing stories with memories, which according to them, were very different things. He was glad to see these people though, they all seemed nice and friendly, he just wished they weren't so sad.

The door opened and his father walked in, followed by a doctor. "Hey Kurt!" his father said excitedly "Look at you, you're sitting up and looking real good." Kurt smiled at him. His father looked a little different, but he didn't act any different. He was always trying to get Kurt to smile and laugh, and he usually could.

"Hi Kurt. I'm Dr. Wilson." A tall skinny man stood next to his bed and held out his hand to shake. Kurt was surprised, none of the other doctors had shook his hand, but he reached out and took it anyway. "I've talked to your other doctors." The man continued. "They say you have a bit of a memory loss, that you can't remember anything after the age of eight."

Kurt nodded. "That's what the tell me. They say i'm eighteen, not eight anymore."

The doctor grabbed a chair and sat down. "Well, how does that make you feel when they tell you that? He asked.

"Um...I don't know. I know that i'm not eight because my body is different, so I guess what they're telling me must be true, but it's kind of weird because my head keeps thinking i'm eight." Kurt answered.

"Kurt, let me ask you this..." The doctor thought for a moment. "If you were home right now, what would you want to do?"

"Well...I'd probably want to ride my bike but.." Kurt paused and looked down at his legs. "I think maybe I might be too big for my bike now."

"So you understand that you've outgrown that bike, that the bike is gone." The doctor asked.

"Well, yes...I understand, but I guess I can always get another bike, one that I can fit on." Kurt smiled, as if he'd just come to that realization.

"Your doctors say that physically you're doing fine, you'll probably only be here for another day or two." The doctor's face became more serious, which confused Kurt because what he was saying was all good news. "So, your father and I are going to help you understand what to expect when you leave here. Things will be different, and we want to make sure you're prepared for some of the changes."

Kurt started to feel a little nervous. He hadn't really thought much about what things were like outside of his hospital room, he kind of assumed that things were the same. He had gotten the concept that there were different people in his life, but the the thought of other "things" being different hadn't occurred to him. He looked at his father, who seemed to be just as nervous as he was.

"Kurt." His father started. "One of the things that's changed is our house, we live in a different house, a bigger house." His father smiled to assure him that this was a good thing. "And you know, some of the things you had, you know, like toys and games and whatnot...they're not there anymore...But you still have your own room and your own stuff, it's just different stuff." His father paused and anxiously looked at the doctor.

The doctor pulled his chair closer to the bed. Kurt was starting to get a real uneasy feeling. Both men were acting strange, and he didn't like the look that was on his father's face. He was kind of hoping they would just leave now, he didn't want to hear anymore about change. He was getting tired and he wanted to sleep, he didn't want to talk about the things he no longer had in his life.

"I-I'm tired...I wanna go to sleep now." Kurt said, pulling the blanket up to his chest. "I understand that things will be different. I-I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

His father spoke up. "Kurt, we can't do this later son, we have to do this now...I have to tell you..." He reached down and held tight onto Kurt's hand. "Kurt...your mother.." He paused, not wanting to look at Kurt, but forced himself to. "Your mother's not with us anymore...She died ten years ago." His father exhaled as if he'd been holding his breath forever. Kurt just stared at him, not wanting to believe what he was saying. He wanted to just scream and call him a liar, but he couldn't seem to say anything. He knew his father wasn't lying , he knew that he _wouldn't _lie to him, not about something like this anyway. He didn't know how he felt, he didn't know how he was suppose to feel. He was sad, of course, and he wanted to cry, but he didn't. He just stared blankly for what seemed like forever, until his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

_As he slept, he dreamed. He saw his beautiful mother standing in a meadow. She was picking flowers to put in the pretty new vase his father had brought her for her birthday. He was a short distance away, running around in circles, trying to get dizzy enough to fall down. She called out his name 'Kurt' he heard as he began running towards her. She was smiling and beckoning him, holding out her arms wide so he could freely jump into them. He threw his arms firmly around her neck as she lifted him, swing him back and forth, laughing as she squeezed onto him tightly. She set him down and knelt in front of him. 'Kurt, my sweet, sweet boy' she said, gently cupping his chin. 'You are such a wonderful son. I know one day we will be apart, but I know that you are strong and brave enough to make it on your own. I love you with all of my heart Kurt, always remember that'. She kissed him tenderly on the cheek, 'and Kurt' she said as she started to fade away, 'remember...courage '._

Kurt's eyes flickered open and he winced at the sunlight beaming through the window. Just as he was about to close them to ward off the sun, someone stepped in front of the light, blocking the rays from his eyes. Once he focused he could see who it was, and shifted up to rest on his elbow.

"Blaine." He said softy. "Why are you always here?"

Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed. There were so many ways he wanted to answer that question. He wanted to say he was here because they were boyfriends, he wanted to say he was here because there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be, but most of all he wanted to say he was here because he loved him. But he knew those things were too much for Kurt to handle hearing.

"I'm here because we're friends, Kurt." He said with a smile, and in the back of his mind he wondered... 'would Kurt ever remember they were so much more than that?'


	10. Chapter 10

Finn spotted Santana at her locker talking to another member of the Cheerio's. He patiently waited until she was alone, then approached her. He was curious about the pin he had found at the "accident" scene. He took it out of his pocket and inspected it. There was no doubt it was her pin, the initials S.L. were engraved on the back.

"Santana, I need to talk to you." He said quietly, not wanting the others to hear their conversation.

"What about man-boobs?" She quipped loudly. "Do you need my advice on what size cup you should buy? Cuz if you ask me I think you're gonna need a double D for those jugs."

"Okay...Santana, enough with the boob jokes." He said, frustrated. "Look, I need to ask you about something I found." He moved closer and whispered. "Something I found where Kurt was hit."

Santana closed her locker and looked at him somberly. "Finn, i'm sorry." She rubbed his arm in comfort. "I know you and your family are going though a hard time right now...I joke around a lot, but the truth is I really care about Kurt." She hung her head down. "I wish it never happened, I don't think it's going to be the same around here without him."

Finn could tell she was being sincere. It wasn't often that Santana got emotional, and it was actually kind of weird to see it. "Well, hopefully he can come back soon...I mean, if he ever remembers he's in high school." He said confused. He pulled the pin out of his pocket again and held it in the pal of his hand to show her. "I-I found this...it was right where Kurt would have been." He looked at her, trying to read her response. She stared at it for a moment, then swallowed hard.

"Wow, I-I.." She stammered. "I can't believe you found it." She took the pin from his hand and examined it. "The clasp on the back is broke, it must have fallen off." She quickly put the pin in her book bag. "I've been looking for that for days." She cleared her throat. "You said you found it where Kurt was 's kind of strange, I have no idea why it would be there."

Finn shuffled nervously. "Maybe it was there because you were there." He said accusingly.

Santana looked at him with a scowl. "Wait, you think I was the one who.." She paused to collect herself. "Look Finn, I don't have a clue why the pin was there, but get this in your pea-sized brain bubble-butt." She got up in his face_. "I wasn't." _She pushed by him and walked away.

Finn just stood there confused. Things were starting to get more and more complicated about what happened the night of the accident. Already he had reason to believe that three people he knew could have been there that night. He walked to the choir room with the hope that he was wrong, that he was just making things up in his mind, and that none of his friends were responsible. He was just about to step into the room when he noticed Puck and Quinn down the hallway. By the way they were acting, he could tell they were having a serious discussion. He wasn't sure what was going on with Puck lately, he'd been acting strange, maybe even paranoid, since he'd asked him about the headlight. He went into the choir room thinking that maybe he should have another talk with Puck.

"Puck, calm down." Quinn said, trying to get him to listen to her. "No one has to know, it's that simple. All you have to do is forget about...Just let it go, it's over."

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say." He said anxiously. "If Finn finds out, i'm dead...and you know what...I couldn't really blame him." He leaned up against the lockers behind them. "I don't know how I always manage to screw my life up so bad all the time."

She put her hand on his chest. "Puck, Finn doesn't need to know...nobody does."

They walked into the choir room together and Puck could feel Finn staring at him. He sat in the back and cowered in his seat, hoping that Finn would just let it go. He felt like a million eyes were on him, like everyone could see right through him and know his secret, know his shame. Quinn sat next to him and kept shooting him her beautiful smile to try and ease his mind. He was glad he had turned to her for help, she had a way of making him feel like maybe...just maybe, he wasn't a total fuck up.

* * *

_Dave didn't get the chance to see Kurt the night he lurked around the hospital. There was never a moment that someone wasn't in the room with him. Mostly it was Blaine who was by his side, and Dave couldn't help but be impressed by his dedication and loyalty to Kurt. He didn't dislike Blaine, actually he thought he was a pretty stand up guy. The problem he had with Blaine wasn't hate, it was jealousy. He'd known he had feelings for Kurt the whole time, even when he was tormenting him. It was those very feelings that caused him to behave so horribly in the first place. The way he felt about Kurt confused him, scared him, so he did everything he could to push it away, to push Kurt away. Now all he wanted was a chance to make it up to him, a chance for redemption._

_He was determined to see Kurt. He knew that he wouldn't even know who he was, but that didn't matter. He needed to see with own eyes that Kurt was alright. He went back to the hospital, and again waited patiently for an opportunity to get Kurt alone. To his surprise, Blaine actually left the room. He knew he'd have to move fast, it was doubtful he'd be gone long. He carefully made his way to Kurt's room, trying hard not to be seen._

_He walked in the room quietly. He saw Kurt lying on the bed with his back to him, and he stood there for a moment, for the first time wondering if maybe this wasn't such a great idea. But he walked closer to the bed, moving around to the other side so he could see Kurt's face. Dave marveled at how absolutely gorgeous Kurt looked even in the harsh light of a hospital room. He wanted to wake him up, but he knew he shouldn't, he knew he needed his rest, so he just sat in the chair by the bed and waited. He started thinking about all that he and Kurt had been through. He wished he could take it all back, do things differently so that maybe Kurt would be with him right now instead of Blaine. He closed his eyes and tried to picture what that would be like._

"Do I know You?" Dave heard, quickly opening his eyes to find Kurt staring at him.

"Um..well.." Dave was flustered. He hadn't really figured out exactly what he would say to Kurt if he got the chance to see him. "Uh..I-I'm Dave...Dave Karofsky." He said shakily. "We're friends...I mean, we're kind of friends."

Kurt looked puzzled. "What does "kind of friends" mean?" He asked.

"Oh..Um." Dave still felt at a loss for words. "Well, it's kind of a long story." Dave cleared his throat."But I-I think we're friends."

Kurt slowly sat up, trying to get a better view of the new stranger that was sitting there. "Okay, then I guess we're friends. Do we go to school together?"

"We used to, but I transferred to a different school." Dave said, finding it awkward having to explain it.

"Blaine told me who some of my friends are, but he didn't mention a Dave...Maybe because we don't go to school together." Kurt said.

Dave chuckled. "Yeah, that's probably why." He cleared his throat again. "So, how do you feel? I mean, are you in pain or anything? Is there something I can get for you? I know that people in hospitals usually need things to do...Maybe I could go get you something to read or whatever?"

Kurt laughed."No, that's okay, there's a lady here that gets me everything I need. But.." Kurt paused to think about what to say. "Maybe you could answer some questions. Nobody seems to want to answer any of my questions."

"I could try. I don't know if I'll be much help." Dave said.

Kurt pushed the button to lift the head of the bed up so he could be more comfortable. He had some questions that maybe this stranger would answer, but there was also a part of him that was a bit apprehensive about asking.

"I know my mother is.." Kurt hesitated. "I know she died, but what I don't know is if my father is with...someone else."

"Oh, well.." Dave didn't know what to say. He couldn't really see the harm in Kurt knowing about Carole, so he answered. "Yes, actually he is. He's married to Carole, she's one of the nurses here at the hospital, and Finn is her son...your stepbrother."

Kurt looked stunned. Dave was worried that maybe he shouldn't have said anything, but he couldn't change that now. "Kurt." He said with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Um...Yeah, yeah...i'm okay, it's just I wasn't expecting that. I thought it was strange when my father said the _"family"_ was anxious for me to come home." He reached for the cup of water that was on the stand next to the bed and took a sip. He needed a minute to digest what he was told. 'Okay' he thought to himself, 'I have a stepmother and a stepbrother...that's good to know'.

Kurt put the water down. He had one more question that had been on his mind, but after hearing what he just heard, he wondered if maybe he should wait to ask anything else. Dave was sitting there looking somewhat nervous, and he didn't really want to push his new friend too far. But he needed to know. He needed to find out more about the guy who wouldn't leave his side. He needed to know more about Blaine.

"I was wondering if you know who Blaine is? He's this guy that's been here a lot...I mean, he told me we were friends, but it just seems like there's more to it...He's _always _here." Kurt asked.

Dave looked at Kurt in wonderment. He knew that Kurt wouldn't know who Blaine was, but it never occurred to him that Blaine wouldn't tell him who he was, that they were boyfriends. Dave couldn't understand, that would have been the first thing he'd have told Kurt when he woke up.

"Uh, well...I guess you could say that the two of you are friends...but..." And just as he was about to tell Kurt the truth, he lied. He wasn't sure why he was lying, he just felt that maybe this was his chance, maybe if Kurt didn't know who Blaine was it would make it easier for them to be friends. Blaine wouldn't have the power to tell Kurt not to see him.

"Actually." Dave said. "You and Blaine are more like brothers...The truth is, you and him don't really get along very well. I'm surprised he's even here. I think maybe he's just trying to look good in front of Finn, I think he has a crush on your stepbrother."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A quick note to my readers: I want to thank you for sticking with me on this story. I know there's a lot to take in, but **__**I hope you're all enjoying it. I just wanted to give a reminder of the time frame of the story. This began just after**__**"the first time", so there may be events and character development that haven't occurred yet. It can get confusing at **__**times, even for me. Again, I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks**_

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure why, but for some reason Kurt had started acting different towards him. It almost seemed like he was mad at him, although he couldn't think of anything he'd said or done to warrant the change in attitude. He didn't want to push the issue and upset Kurt, in fact he was beginning to feel afraid to say anything to him. He wanted to give Kurt time to adjust to the situation before he mentioned anything about their relationship, but instead of time making it easier to bring it up, it was only making it harder. Kurt was leaving the hospital soon, and Blaine knew he would need even more time to deal with the changes in the outside world.

"Kurt, did I do something to upset you?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt didn't know what to say. What Dave had told him had upset him, but Dave had also asked him not to say anything to Blaine about his visit. He didn't feel it was right for Blaine to use his illness to impress Finn, who as far as Kurt could tell, was straight anyways.

"No...It's just I don't get why you're here all the time. I mean, don't you have better things to do? Don't you have school or...or friends to hang out with? I think you really should go do whatever it was you did before the accident...I'm sure you didn't spend all your time fussing over me." Kurt swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit and face him. "Look." He said, trying to be gentle with Blaine's feelings. "My stepbrother is a nice enough guy, but I think you might have to accept the fact that he's not gay...or at least I don't think he is." Kurt pondered for a moment. "I'm pretty sure he's not."

Blaine looked at him in disbelief. Did Kurt really think he was interested in Finn? How in the world did he come up with such an insane notion? Him and Finn were close, maybe even bonding a little more over their shared concern for Kurt, but certainly not close enough to give anyone the idea they were more than that. It hurt him to believe that Kurt could think that way, that Kurt could think he could ever feel that way about anyone other than him. He wanted to say that, he wanted to just blurt out _'It's you I love Kurt, not Finn, not anyone but you, forever', _but he didn't.

"I-I know Finn's not gay. I don't know why you're thinking that way, but..." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. He wanted to see if there was any response when he finished. "There's actually someone else that I..." He swallowed a lump. "There's another guy I like, and he is gay." Blaine searched Kurt's eyes, hoping to see just a spark of recognition, a glimmer of hope. It felt like he was looking so deep into Kurt's eyes he could see his soul, and then for one brief second he saw it, that flicker of light that Blaine knew was just for him. He knew then that no matter what Kurt was thinking, no matter what he was going through, the love they shared was still in there. All he needed to do was find the right way to get that light in Kurt's eyes to come back... and never fade away.

"Okay." Kurt said nonchalantly. "Then I think you should go and find that guy and tell him you like him instead of hanging around here so much. I'm going home soon anyway, so I won't really need you as much. I'll be able to take care of myself."

Although it hurt to hear him say that, Blaine passed it off. It didn't matter what Kurt said, because he knew what was truly in his heart. He had seen it, and now he would do whatever it took to make Kurt see it.

"Well." Blaine said with a smile. "I don't think you're going to get rid of me that easy. We're friends Kurt, and I plan on taking care of my friend until he's fully recovered." Blaine place a hand on Kurt's knee. "Whether he like's it or not."

Kurt stayed silent. He was thinking about telling this guy to just get lost already, but when he put his hand on his knee, it felt like something inside of him shifted. Dave had told him that he and Blaine didn't even get along, but at that moment he couldn't understand why he would ever have a problem with someone who seemed to be so kind and caring. When their eyes were locked he thought he saw something that he couldn't even begin to understand or explain. All he knew was that whatever it was, it felt...right.

Later that day the doctors finally came and released him. Although he was still a bit weak and unsure on his feet, he happily got out of the wheelchair and hobbled to the car. Finn was practically carrying him, and Kurt had to tell him to let him do it himself. He was happy to be leaving, but he was also somewhat tense about it. It was a different world than what he remembered, and he wasn't sure exactly what he was about to head into. He was starting to feel more comfortable around Finn and Carole, and even Blaine, but he still felt distant, like an outsider.

When they reached the house, his father helped him out of the car. "We're going to keep you in the living room for now, buddy. I don't think you're ready to be climbing the stairs to your room yet...Don't worry, we'll bring down anything you want from up there."

"Kurt laughed a little. "Yeah well, first you're going to have to tell me what it is I have up there."

His father smiled as he opened the front door. "It's mostly a whole lot of moisturizer and fashion magazines." He joked. "Unless you want me to bring down your tiara collection." They both laughed, although Kurt couldn't help thinking that he really would like to see that tiara collection.

* * *

Blaine stayed away when they bought Kurt home. He thought it was a good idea for all of them to get used to things before he bothered them too much. Besides, Kurt was right about one thing, he did have school and friends to think about. He hadn't really said much to anyone since the accident, he found it difficult to think about anything other than getting Kurt better. Now with Kurt finally going home, he decided he should probably at least try to go to school and see his friends, although he doubted he'd be able to concentrate much on his studies.

The first one he came across when he walked in was Mercedes. She was walking down the hall headed for class when they ran into each other.

"Blaine. Oh my god I can't believe you're here." She smiled and hugged him. "How's everything? How's Kurt? I haven't been to see him...I-I wanted to give him his space. You know, give him some time." Her voice got quiet and she looked away nervously. "I don't know if I'd know what to say to him even if I did see him."

Blaine could see her sadness. "Mercedes, don't worry about it. Kurt's gonna be back to his old self real soon. He'll be back critiquing your wardrobe and complaining because you wear to many stripes before you know it." He smiled and hugged her again and she seemed to be more at ease.

"I'll be seeing you at glee later right?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll be there. I wouldn't want to miss hearing your wonderful singing voice for any longer." They both smiled as they parted, leaving Blaine to wonder if the whole day was going to be spent talking about Kurt. He didn't blame people for asking about him, he just felt that for one minute he could use a break from it all, he needed a distraction. Little did he know that when the final school bell rang to dismiss for the day, he would get that distraction.

He headed to his car after the bell rang, glad the school day was over. It didn't go bad, but it wasn't enough to get Kurt off his mind for one second. He enjoyed glee, but it seemed as if ever song led him back to Kurt. He would think about how Kurt would love this song, or how Kurt would sound great singing that song, or how Kurt would tell him which song he wanted to be serenaded with. He walked to his car thinking maybe he should at least call Kurt to see how he was doing.

"You look like you've been through hell Blaine. You should at least try to keep up your appearance even though your boyfriend doesn't know he's suppose to care about that... I mean look at you, you look like you've aged ten years, and for fucks sake, stop letting eight year old Kurt pick out your clothes."

Blaine had his back to him, but there was no mistaken the voice. He turned around to find Sebastian standing with his arms crossed and a huge smirk on his face.

"Wow, Do you really think this is an appropriate time to be insulting me or my boyfriend, Sebastian?" Blaine asked, annoyed.

"Well Blaine." He replied flippantly. "The last I checked you don't have a boyfriend anymore...Unless you're into robbing the cradle." He moved closer. "And for the record, I wasn't insulting you. I was just giving you some friendly advice."

Blaine turned towards his car. "You know Sebastian, i'm really not in the mood to stand here and listen to you put Kurt down. I get it, you don't like him, but give the guy a break." He threw his book bag in the back seat and opened the driver's door.

"Wait, Blaine." Sebastian said anxiously. "Look...i'm sorry. You're right, I was out of line. Let me apologize, please." He grabbed Blaine's shoulder. "Let me make it up to you. You look like you could really use some fun. I get that your all worried about Kurt, but if you don't relax Blaine, you're gonna burn out fast."

Blaine didn't feel like arguing anymore. Sebastian did have a point, he did need to relax. He was feeling the pressure and stress of it all over his body. He couldn't remember the last time he'd sat back and just...chilled.

Blaine let out a sigh. "What exactly did you have in mind Sebastian." He got up close and whispered. "You know what happened the last time I saw you...you know that was a mistake. I told you that. I was drunk and I.." He looked around to see that no one was listening. "I love Kurt, Sebastian. I would never hurt him...and what's going on with him right now, that doesn't change a thing."

Sebastian chuckled. "Relax Blaine. You made it quite clear you're not interested. If I remember correctly you said something about wishing you'd never met me...But hey, it's a new day. Why don't we just let all of that go and start all over...as friends. Let me buy you a drink tonight at Scandals, you really do need to get out and let loose before you crack."

Blaine was about to give him an emphatic 'No', but he stopped himself. He really did need to get out and release some of this stress. Against his better judgement, he agreed.

"Fine, but i'm not drinking. I learned my lesson the last time." He climbed into the car. "Oh and Sebastian..." He said before closing the door, "You're going to have remember to keep your hands to yourself this time."

As he headed out of the school parking lot he was already regretting his decision. He felt guilty for even wanting to go out, for wanting to forget about everything for just one night. He felt guilty for wanting to forget, when all Kurt wanted to do was remember. As he sat and waited for traffic at the end of the lot, he saw Finn. He was standing next to Pucks car talking with him. He didn't look happy with whatever Puck was saying to him, and Blaine almost thought it looked like Finn was going to punch him. He consider stopping to see what was going on, but decided not to get involved. Finn could handle it, Blaine thought to himself, and he had to admit, he was a little afraid of Noah Puckerman.

* * *

"Why are you bothering me about a stupid headlight Hudson? I told you I'd pay for it, now get off my back." Puck said sharply as he tried to maneuver around Finn.

"Because I don't believe what you told me. I think there's something more to this than what you're saying. " He grabbed Puck's arm forcibly. "I've known you along time Puck, and I can tell when you're lying. I don't get it...Why won't you just tell me the truth?"

"I did tell you the truth Finn, so whatever your problem is, get over it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money. "Here." He said, shooting the money at him. "Take your fucking money and leave me alone."

As he watched Puck drive off he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he hadn't gone too far. He had no proof that Puck was lying, just a hunch. With everything that was happening with Kurt, the last thing he needed to be doing right now was pushing away his friends, especially his best friend. If Puck was lying to him he knew there had to be a really good reason, and he decided to find the one person that just might know what that reason was...He needed to talk to Quinn.


	12. Chapter 12

The house they lived in now was bigger, but Kurt didn't like it. He thought it looked drab and gaudy with it's bright colored carpets and flower patterned drapes. It wasn't the cozy beautiful home that his mother had put so much love into. He was still getting used to the idea that she wasn't there. Carole was a really nice lady, but she couldn't make him feel the way his mother did. When she would cuddle him at night and read to him, or sing a lullaby, he felt so safe and comforted. He missed that...he missed her.

He sat on the couch mindlessly watching some show where people would sing and be judged. He thought that maybe someday he might want to be on that show. He really loved singing, but he thought it might be a little scary having people tell him what they thought. What if they said he sounded bad and should never sing again?

He was just about to change the channel when he heard his father out by the front door. He was talking loud, and he didn't sound very pleased. Kurt slowly lifted himself off the couch to go investigate. His father was standing with the door open, heatedly talking with someone. As Kurt got closer, he saw the person standing on the outside.. was Dave Karofsky.

"Dad." Kurt said anxiously. "Calm down...What's wrong? Why are you yelling at my friend?"

"Y-Your friend?" His father stuttered. "This guy is not your friend Kurt. He's.." He paused as if to stop himself from saying too much. "I don't think you should be hanging around with him Kurt."

"Look Mr. Hummel, I just want to see him for one minute. Just to make sure he's alright...Then I'll leave. Please." Dave begged.

Burt thought about it. He wasn't keen on the idea, but the last time he'd talked to Kurt about Dave before the accident, he'd said they'd come to some form of understanding. He didn't exactly say they were friends, but he said he truly believed that Dave had changed.

"Dad." Kurt said. "Please, can I talk to him for just a minute? None of my other friends have come by since I got home, it would be nice to talk to someone other than you and Carole." He gave his father a smile, the kind of smile he always used to get what he wanted from him...And it always worked.

"Okay." Burt said hesitantly. "But i'm gonna keep an eye on you." He looked at Dave with a stern face. "You've got five minutes." He said, then walked into the kitchen, mumbling something under his breath.

They said their hello's as they walked to the living room and sat down, Dave on one end of the couch and Kurt on the other.

"So.." Dave started. "How are you? How's the whole memory thing coming along? I mean, have you been able to remember anything yet?"

"Um..No, but soon I'll be doing therapy with Dr Wilson to maybe help me remember. He said that sometimes that works." Kurt noticed that Dave seemed a little uneasy. "I wish I could remember you Dave...I know it must be frustrating when you have all those memories of the things we've done together and we can't share them..." Kurt scooted over on the couch closer to him, he didn't want his father hearing their conversation. "Why don't you tell me just one story...tell me something we did together." Kurt looked at Dave excitedly, hoping to encourage him to talk.

Dave thought it was amazing how Kurt could give just one little smile and make him want to give him the world. He'd never seen anyone so radiant and handsome in his life, and he was pretty sure he would have put on a dress and danced the tango for him at that moment if he'd asked.

"Uh..Okay, but just one story." He sat thinking for a minute. "Well, we did actually dance together once." Dave glanced at Kurt to catch his response, but he seemed to be okay with the idea of it. "It was at our junior prom." He continued. "I was voted prom King and..." Dave stopped short. He decided telling Kurt he was prom queen might not be a good idea. "And the queen got sick and couldn't dance with me, so you stepped up and offered to fill in. it was a really nice dance." Dave smiled and moved a bit closer. "We even shared a kiss afterwards." He whispered.

Kurt was shocked. He didn't know what to think about what Dave had just told him. He wasn't even sure what a prom was, and he certainly couldn't imagine himself dancing in front of other people. But what really threw him off was the kiss. He hadn't given any thought that his eighteen year old self might actually have experienced such things. In a way he kind of thought it was interesting that he'd ever have the nerve to kiss a guy, or that he would ever even really want to kiss anyone like that.

"Wow." Kurt said, a little dazed. "It sounds like we must of had a lot of fun. Am I a good dancer?" He jokingly asked.

Dave was relieved that Kurt was taking the story so well. He didn't want to push things too far and upset him. "Yes, of course you're a good dancer Kurt. If you ask me I'd say you were the best dancer there, and everyone knew it too." He smiled and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Let's just say that everyone wanted to dance with you, but I was the lucky guy you chose."

Kurt stiffened a little when he felt Dave touch him. He didn't really mind that he was touching him, it was just different than the way it felt when Blaine touched him. It was somewhat confusing, but Kurt shrugged it off. "I don't know how to dance...I mean, I don't remember how to dance. I must have learned at some point, but.." He looked down at his feet. "I think I'd probably step on your toes if I danced with you now."

Dave laughed. "Well, I'll tell you what...If you don't remember by the time your senior prom comes around, I'll give you some lessons."

Kurt smiled. He was really starting to like this Dave guy. He seemed less uptight about what was going on with him than most of the others. Plus, he was willing to tell him things that no one else would. He was about to ask him to tell another story when his father walked in.

"Time's up." He bellowed. "Kurt needs to get some rest now, so you can go ahead and let yourself out. Oh, and don't make a habit of this." He warned.

Kurt was a little embarrassed at his father's over-protectiveness, and gave him a snide look. They said their goodbye's and Kurt went back to mindlessly watching the television. But in the back of his mind he was desperately trying to remember dancing with Dave, and as his eyes fell heavy with sleep, he was even trying to remember kissing him...

* * *

Blaine sat in his room and mulled over the decision of whether or not to meet Sebastian at Scandals. He knew if the old Kurt found out he would be upset, but Kurt wasn't that guy anymore. He was different, everything was different, and as hard as he tried he couldn't deny the possibility that things might never go back to the way they were. Back to the time when all they needed and wanted was each other, and both knew that it would be forever. He knew that the love between them was still there, he'd seen it in Kurt's eyes when they touched. Yet everyday that passed he felt more uncertain that he would see it again.

He picked up his phone and dialed. He needed to hear Kurt's voice and forget about Scandals altogether. There was even a part of him that was hoping Kurt might even ask him to come over.

"Hello." Burt answered. "What can I do for ya?"

"Burt, hi...it's Blaine." He said, disappointed that Kurt hadn't picked up.

"Oh, hey Blaine...How was school? I just talked to Finn and he said he saw you there. I'm glad you're getting back to normal...You don't want to get behind on your school work." He quipped.

Blaine thought the word "normal" was far fetched, but he knew Burt was just trying to lighten things up for him. "Yeah, no..I wouldn't want to get behind...How's Kurt doing? I was kind of hoping to talk to him."

"Well, the poor kids sleeping right now. I think being home is taking more out of him than he'd like to admit. It doesn't help when he has visitors like Karofsky coming around." Burt said.

"Wait...Karofsky was there? And you let him see him? Why would you let him anywhere near Kurt?" Blaine asked angrily.

"Calm down Blaine, he was only here for a few minutes...I couldn't resist Kurt's begging. Don't worry, I kept an eye on things." Burt said.

Blaine closed his eyes. The thought of Dave anywhere near Kurt made his skin crawl, it always had. "Do you think it would be alright if I came over sometime tomorrow to see him? I-I don't want him to forget about me." He stammered. "I mean anymore than he already has."

"Sure Blaine, that would be fine. Just make sure you go to school first." Burt said with authority.

"I will, I promise." He said, then pressed the off button.

He was depressed that he wasn't able to talk to Kurt. He wanted so badly to hear the sound of his sweet voice, his laughter. He would have even settled for one of Kurt's cutting barbs. He sat back and thought about what he was going to do. The silence in his room was starting to get to him, and he knew there was no way he was going to be able to sit there alone all evening. He put on his jacket and headed out.

Scandals wasn't busy, only a handful of people. He saw Sebastian sitting at the end of the bar talking to some older guy. Blaine thought it looked like the guy was trying for a pick-up, and for a minute he wondered if Sebastian might even go for it. He went to the bar and ordered a Coke. He meant it when he'd said he wouldn't drink. After what happened the last time he was at that bar, he vowed he would never drink again.

* * *

As he waited for Sebastian to end his conversation with the older man, he reflected back to the night he was there with Kurt. He'd actually had a good time. He did a lot of dancing, and even had fun laughing and joking with some of the drag queens that were there. The problems didn't start until he and Kurt went out to the car to leave. He really didn't know what got into him, 'probably the alcohol' he guessed, but when Kurt got close to him, he pulled him into the back seat and tried to convince him to have sex. Blaine winced at the thought of how upset and angry Kurt was. In retrospect he couldn't blame him, but that night he did. He could't understand why Kurt was rejecting him, and it hurt.

His decision to walk home that night was a bad one. The combination of the alcohol, his fight with Kurt, and the overwhelming distance he had to go to get home, exhausted him. It seemed like he'd walked for miles before he heard a car behind him beep their horn.

"Jump in." Sebastian yelled. "You look like a drunk fool walking down the road like that."

Blaine didn't give it much thought before climbing in. He was tired and his feet were hurting. He wasn't exactly wearing the kind of shoes you'd wear for a long hike. "Do you know where I live?" He asked.

"No." Sebastian answered. "But I know the direction, so just let me know when we're getting close."

Blaine leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His head was spinning from the alcohol, and he worried that he might even vomit. "Just wake me up when you need directions." He said, as he started to drift off.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out when he heard Sebastian calling his name. "Blaine, wake up. Don't be such a party pooper." He yelled.

"Fuck, Sebastian." He replied. "Stop yelling, you're hurting my head with all that noise." He wiped his eyes to get the sleep out and noticed they were parked in a parking lot. Blaine wan't sure, but it looked like they were at an old abandoned warehouse. "W-What are we doing here?" He asked, confused. "You're suppose to be bringing me home."

Sebastian laughed. "I'll take you home Blaine. I just had to pull over somewhere to take a piss." Sebastian positioned himself to face Blaine. "You know, you didn't even tell me why the hell you were walking home all by your lonesome. What happened to your pretty boyfriend?"

Blaine wasn't amused with his banter. "I don't wanna talk about Kurt. I don't even want to think about him right now."

"Uh-Oh..sounds like you two had a lovers quarrel. Don't worry, i'm sure tomorrow you'll kiss and make up." He said.

Blaine could tell he was being sarcastic, but he let it slide. "Well, in order to have a lovers quarrel, you'd kind of have to be lovers first." He regretted it the second he said it, knowing that Sebastian would use it to tease him even more.

"Aww, sweetie-pie Kurt isn't giving it up yet? You really couldn't be all that surprised Blaine, the guys wound up tighter than a drum. I think you're probably gonna have to keep it in your pants for quite a while longer. I'd get used to having to take care of that yourself." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You know what just...just take me home Sebastian, i'm not in the mood for this. Besides, I said I didn't want to talk about Kurt." Blaine shouted.

"Whoa...Okay, okay...i'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive." He said, reaching over and putting his hand on Blaine's arm. "The truth is Blaine, I can't help but think that Kurt's being an idiot. I mean, if you were my boyfriend I'd..." He stopped talking, leaving Blaine wondering what he was going to say.

"Y-You'd what?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian ran his hand along Blaine's bicep. "Let's just say, I wouldn't make you beg for it." He said seductively.

Blaine just stared at him. He wasn't too drunk to realize what was going on here, yet his mind was still foggy enough to make it difficult to react. He wasn't even sure how he wanted to react. He'd had sex on his mind ever since Kevin bought it up, telling him he would do better in the play if he weren't a virgin. But it was more than that, it was his natural urge to desire sex, and for a while now he'd been really hoping him and Kurt would get to that level in their relationship. He loved him, and he wanted to share that most intimate experience with him. But Kurt was resistant, and after the mess he'd made with him tonight, Blaine was sure he'd even be more resistant.

"Are...Are you offering what I think you're offering Sebastian?" He asked nervously.

Sebastian continued to rub his arm as they locked eyes. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but instead he leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't a soft little peck, it was more of a deep sensual kiss, their lips pressed together tight and wet. Blaine froze for a moment, trying to decide if he should push him away, or kiss back. As his mind tried to catch up, his body was already reacting. He felt Sebastian's tongue slide along his bottom lip, parting them slightly, and he allowed him to enter. Sebastian moved fast, twirling and sucking feverishly, and Blaine felt himself responding without even a thought, giving just as much tongue as he was receiving. He wasn't thinking about Kurt or how much he loved him, all he was thinking about was the physical contact between them, and how it made him feel...wanted.

Their breathing became more bated as they slid their mouths together, neither breaking long enough to get much air. Finally Sebastian broke it off, taking a deep breath as he skimmed his lips along Blaine's jawline, working down to his neck and nibbling gently just behind the ear. Blaine let out a quiet moan as Sebastian trailed down to his collarbone and sucked lightly, his mind still not catching up to what he was doing.

Sebastian returned, pressing firmly on Blaine's mouth, and this time it was him that moaned as he bit down on Blaine's bottom lip, pulling it with his teeth. Blaine reached up, grabbing the back of Sebastian's head to draw him in even more, wanting to get his tongue as deep as it could go. He felt Sebastian's hand at the hem of his shirt, lifting it just enough to slide his hand under and run his fingers up his side, then slowly over to his chest. Blaine felt a chill run up his spine at the touch, and when he lightly grazed over his nipple, Blaine groaned into Sebastian's mouth. He felt the pressure of his erection growing in his pants and tried adjusting in his seat for relief, but it only made it worse. Sebastian seemed to sense his discomfort, and immediately moved his hand down along his stomach, stopping just above the pant line, as if to wait for a sign from Blaine to proceed any further. Blaine stirred his hips, giving Sebastian the encouragement he was looking for. He placed his palm firmly on Blaine's cock, rubbing up and down, causing him to toss his head back. "Mmm", he let out, closing his eyes and thrusting forward for more contact.

It was at that moment that his mind finally caught up. It hit him hard and fast as the reality of what he was doing overcame him. He jerked Sebastian's hand away from his cock, even though his body still longed for release. Sebastian was stunned as he pulled away from Blaine in wonder.

"Blaine, what's wrong? I thought-" He tried to finish, but Blaine cut him off.

"No, Sebastian..I-I can't do this...This is wrong and I never should have gotten in this car with you. I love Kurt, he's the only one I ever want to be with. I-I'm sorry...Please, could you just bring me home now?"

Blaine was visibly upset and Sebastian didn't want to push him. He had hoped they would have been able to go at least a little further, but he was actually pretty surprised Blaine had let him get that far. He drove him home, then headed back to Scandals. For him, the night was still young and Blaine had left him in quite a state of arousal. As he pulled back into the bar, he noticed Dave Karofsky walking out. He didn't give it much thought until he noticed who it was that was following behind him. He thought it could be an interesting development when he saw none other than Kurt Hummel.

* * *

The man that was talking to Sebastian finally took off. He didn't look all too happy, so Blaine assumed he'd gotten rejected. He walked over and sat on the stool next to Sebastian and they just looked at each other for the longest time.

Sebastian broke the silence. "So Blaine..." He raised his glass to toast,and, with that distinguished smirk that only Sebastian Smythe could pull off, he said..."Here we are again."


	13. Chapter 13

"I know you know something Quinn." Finn said as they walked down the hallway towards the choir room. "What's Puck hiding, hmm?" He asked. "Quinn, I know how you feel about him. You guys have been through a lot together, what with the baby thing and all, but you can't cover for him...If he's in some sort of trouble..." He stopped her at the doorway and whispered. "Quinn, he might need more help than you can give him."

Quinn chewed on her lip. The truth was, ever since Puck had confided in her she'd been on edge about it all. Finn was right, they had been through a lot together, and she hated that Puck had gotten himself into yet another situation. She wanted to protect him, just like she would with any of her other friends, but this was getting serious and she was afraid things would only get worse.

"Finn." She said quietly. "I can't tell you much..." She hesitated. "All i'm going to tell you is that the headlight on your car didn't get busted by a mailbox. Don't ask me to say anymore Finn, because I won't...and just remember, you didn't hear anything from me." She turned into the choir room, and he followed.

He didn't bother saying anything more to her. He knew she meant it when she said she wouldn't say any more, but now he had to figure out why Puck was lying to him. He saw Santana sitting next to Brittany, looking like her usual miserable self. They had a few minutes before glee started, so he walked over and stood in front of her.

"Santana, we need to talk." He looked around the room for a place they could talk without being heard. "Would you come talk to me over in the corner?" He asked, half expecting her to kick him in the shin and tell him to get lost...but not before calling him some insulting name, of course.

To his delight, she didn't. "Okay tubs, but make it fast...Me and my girl are making us some plans for tonight." She said bitingly.

When they reached the corner, Finn didn't waste any time getting to the point. "I wanna talk about the pin." He said.

Santana rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and that freaking pin? I told you...I don't know how it got there." She looked down at the floor. "Look, Finn...I didn't want to tell you this before because I was afraid you'd get your sissy boy feelings hurt because you were the one who brought me that stupid pin." She sighed then continued. "I lost the pin the day before the accident...I was pretty sure I lost it here in the choir room, but when I came back to look for it, I couldn't fine it."

"Is that the truth Santana?" He studied her face trying to read her expression, which was impossible with her.

"Okay, you need to listen carefully Hamburglar Hudson." She got up in his face. "If you're gonna be calling me a liar, you best be ready for Auntie Snix to come out and hurt you."

He wasn't sure if she was lying or not, but he was sure he wasn't going to call her out on it. Santana had a way of fighting like a cornered animal when she felt threatened, and he didn't want to be on the other end of that for sure. He thought about the pin. If Santana was telling the truth, that just made things a whole lot more complicated. He looked around the room at all his friends, all of Kurt's friends, and realized that anyone of them could have found the pin, and anyone of them could have been at the scene of the accident.

He searched his mind trying to remember what everyone said they were doing that night. There'd been a party at Artie's house to celebrate opening night of West Side Story. Obviously he could rule out Artie, and he was pretty sure Mike and Tina had said they decided to stay at Artie's for the night because they were too tired to drive home. He could probably rule out Brittany because she didn't even drive, Quinn had said she was at home, and for whatever reason he felt she wasn't involved. He knew her fairly well and her behavior didn't suggest anything out of the ordinary. Ruling out people was going to be easier than he'd thought. The one person he really wasn't sure of was Mercedes. She actually had been acting a little strange about the whole thing. She had barely said anything since the accident, and she hadn't even been to visit Kurt.

Mr Schue walked into the room, bringing Finn out of his thoughts. He was going to have to try to talk to Mercedes after practice. They were all just about settled down in their seats when Blaine walked in. Everybody was still a little unsure of what to say to him. He wasn't the type of guy to open up and share his feelings with others, so they didn't really know what he was thinking. They knew how he felt about Kurt, that was easy enough to see whenever he looked at him. He always had that look like Kurt was the most incredibly beautiful person he'd ever seen. His eyes would fixate on him like they never wanted to look at anything else ever again.

Blaine sat down next to Finn as Mr Schue started to talk about their lesson for the week. He wasn't really paying attention, his mind was still on the night before. Against his better judgement he had met Sebastian at Scandals. He was grateful that Sebastian behaved himself, and even in his own way had made him relax a little and get his mind of "things" for a while, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. He knew it was wrong to be sitting in a bar with another guy when his boyfriend was sitting at home trying to put his life back together. It didn't seem to matter where he was or who he was with, it was always going to come back to Kurt. He was the love of his life and even if he wanted to forget about Kurt, he knew his heart would never let him.

"Blaine." Mr Schue asked. "Would you like to sing for us today. It might make you feel better."

Blaine thought about it. He hadn't sang a single note since the accident and he wasn't even sure he could make it through an entire song. Music was always emotional for him. Singing was the only way he knew how to really express himself, and sometimes that felt like a good thing, and other times not so much. He decided he'd give it a try and stood up in front of the choir room, in front of his friends.

He cleared his throat and spoke. "It's been hard on everybody with everything that's going on with Kurt, and I'd just like to say that with all of our support and love, he's going to come back to us."

The music started playing as he said one last thing..."This is for Kurt."

_Unforgettable, that's what you are_

_Unforgettable though near or far_

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before has someone been more_

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forever more, that's how you'll stay_

_That's why darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

There wasn't a dry eye in the room, including Blaine's. He'd let out all of his emotions in that song and in many ways he felt better. Now, even more determined to go and fight for Kurt's memories. They were there in his mind, and in his heart, and Blaine knew it was time to tell Kurt the truth and help him remember. He ran out of the choir room with more energy and hope than he'd had since the accident. He was ready, and he believed Kurt was ready, to find each other again.

He didn't waste any time getting to the Hummel's. Enough time had already been wasted and he wasn't going to wait another second longer to tell Kurt the truth, to tell him they were so much more than friends, that they were soul mates and lovers, and he was going to do everything in his power to make him feel that again. Even if Kurt never got his memories back, they were meant to be together, because true love is always...Unforgettable.

"Blaine." Burt said enthusiastically as he opened the door to let him in. "It's good to see ya...and i'm sure Kurt's gonna be happy to see you too. He's been cranky all day because he says he's bored." Burt chuckled. "He'd better get his memory back soon before I spank his eight year old butt."

Blaine sat down at the kitchen table. "Burt." He said apprehensively. "I-I want to tell him the truth...I think we really need to... I mean not like details or anything, just the basics. You know. . like that we're boyfriends and not just friends."

Burt sat down across from him and sighed. "Well, I talked to his doctor today and he said we could probably start trying to jog his memory. He suggested pictures or objects that might be special to him, but not stories, just the facts, like people he knows and places he's been. He even suggested that soon we might take him into the school to walk around and see if anything comes to him...But to tell him he has a boyfriend, that's a pretty big deal Blaine." He shifted in his seat. "I'll tell ya what, this is what we'll do...We'll talk to him about how close the two of you are...how you spend a lot of time together...how you care very much for each other, but we should probably avoid using words like "boyfriend" or "partner" or "love"..I mean those are pretty big things to just spring on him."

Blaine was disappointed, but he knew Burt was right. He didn't want to scare Kurt, he just needed him to know that there was 'something' between them, a bond that he shares with no one else but him. "Can we talk to him now? I don't think I could wait any longer."

Burt looked at the young man sitting in front of him. He'd worried like every other parent does when their kid gets old enough to start dating. He'd worried about what kind of guy Kurt would bring home to meet him, and like every other parent, he didn't think there was any guy out there good enough for his son...but he was wrong. Blaine had shown himself to be more than worthy and Burt was grateful that Kurt had someone like him in his life...especially now.

"Okay Blaine." He said smiling, as he stood up and headed for the living room..."Let's go tell Kurt he has a special friend."


	14. Chapter 14

"Rachel, you need to snap out of this. You're not eating, I can tell you're not sleeping." Finn sat on the edge of her bed trying to coax her to get up. "Why don't you go get dressed and we'll go out somewhere? I'll take you to Breadstix, you can get a burger and maybe some fries. Come on Rach..."

"I don't want to go out, and for the last time Finn..." She threw a pillow at him. "I'm a vegan."

"Okay Rachel," He said, pulling her up. "I think it's time you tell me what's going on. What is it you think you did that was so bad?"

She looked at him, contemplating if she should tell him. She wanted to get it off of her chest. The guilt that she was feeling was eating away at her, and he was right, she hadn't been eating or sleeping. She sat up next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Finn." She started. "I am a horrible, horrible person." She looked down, nervously wrenching her hands. "I know you're going to hate me, and...and I know you're going to break up with me."

He put his arm around her. "Rachel, i'm not going to break up with you, and I could never hate you...no matter what."

Tears started to fill her eyes. "I was on that road that night Finn...the night of the accident." She wiped away a tear. "I was detoured there just like Kurt was..." She paused as more tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"It's okay Rachel." He said, holding her even tighter. "It's okay, just tell me what happened."

She reached over and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand. "I-I should have stopped. I should have done the right thing...I mean you're suppose to stop and ask someone if they need help when you see them on the side of the road." She wiped her face with the tissue. "I saw Kurt, I saw him on the side of the road."

Finn held his breath, bracing himself for what he was about to hear. He didn't want it to be true. He didn't want the girl that he loves to be responsible for his brother's accident.

"I mean," She continued. "I didn't actually see Kurt, just his car...I was driving and I saw a car off the road. I-I wasn't sure if they'd slid off the road or if they had car trouble, but-but I saw the car and I thought about stopping. I slowed down and I kind of thought it looked like Kurt's car, but I wasn't sure. I-I couldn't tell if there was even anybody in the car...it was too dark and the snow made it hard to see. I thought maybe someone just left it there." She grabbed another tissue and wiped her nose.

"S-So you didn't stop." Finn asked.

"No, I didn't stop...but if I did Finn, Kurt wouldn't have gotten hit. If I stopped I could have helped him, he-he wouldn't be going through all of this if I'd just done the right thing." She put her face in her hands. "I was afraid to stop...I wasn't sure if it was Kurt's car, and I was afraid that it could be like some serial killer trying to get unsuspecting women to stop so he could kill them." She started to sob.

"Wait Rach, this is what you've been so upset about? You never even saw Kurt?" He asked, confused.

"No." She said through her sobs. "I don't even know if it was before or after the accident. I-I didn't see anyone...just the car."

Finn exhaled in relief. "Rachel, there's no reason for you to feel guilty, you didn't know. There's no way you could have known that Kurt would...or had already been hit. I mean, sure stopping to help people is a nice thing to do, but you're right...it could have been a bad guy."

"But still.." She said, starting to calm a little. "It was Kurt..I could have saved him from all of this Finn."

He put both arms around her. "It's gonna be okay...Kurt's gonna be okay, and as soon as he is, he's going to tell you how ridiculous it is for you to feel guilty." He held her closer. "I'm just so glad that you weren't the one who hit him."

She pulled away and looked at him angrily. "Wait...you thought I was the one who hit him?" She stood up quickly and faced him. "You-You think I would have hit him and then just left him? Do you really think i'm that horrible of a person?" Her anger was growing. "I would never do something like that Finn...and I can't believe you could even think such a thing."

He was relieved that she wasn't the one responsible, but as he sat for the next hour and listened to her tirade, all he kept thinking was...Then who was?

* * *

"Hey Kurt." His father said. "Look who's here to see you." He saw Blaine come around the corner. He had a big smile on his face and was acting more jubilant than usual. Kurt gave him a quick smile and said hello. He was glad to see him, at this point he would have been glad to see anyone. He was starting to feel restless being cooped up all day with just Carole or his father, and occasionally, Finn. Blaine sat down on the couch next to him and his father sat in the chair across from them.

"Kurt." His father started. "Blaine and I are going to tell you a few things...some things that we think you should know. We've been holding off telling you too much because we didn't want to confuse you...or scare you." He cleared his throat, trying to come up with the right words. "We're going to start trying to help you remember some things. I'm gonna get some pictures out to show you and some things that might bring back a memory...but first we're going to talk to you about the people that you know...I mean that you knew before the accident."

Kurt rubbed his knees in excitement. 'Finally' he thought to himself. He'd been patiently waiting for them to do more talking. Aside from the few things he'd heard from Dave, he didn't really know anything that had happened to him in the past ten years, and he wanted to hear everything.

Blaine spoke. "We're going to start off talking about us Kurt...about you and me and what we meant to each other." He moved a little closer to Kurt and lightly put his hand over top of his. "Kurt, we were.." He corrected himself. "We are like best friends. We spent all of our free time together and we hung out at the coffee shop and we sang together and we went shopping for scarves together and..." He stopped, realizing he was babbling on as Kurt looked at him in shock.

"So you're saying we're best friends?" Kurt felt a little confused. He remembered what Dave had told him about Blaine and him not even getting along very well. It didn't make sense.

"Yes." Blaine replied. "But it's maybe even a little more than that." He rubbed his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. "You're everything to me Kurt." His voice cracked and eyes watered as his emotions started to surface. He held back as much as he could, but it was getting hard not to just throw his arms around him and tell him he loved him. "I would do anything for you...You are the best thing that has ever happened to me..." He swallowed back his tears. "And I need you to know that i'm going to be here, everyday, whether you get your memories back or not." He wrapped his fingers around Kurt's and squeezed gently. "Because you and me Kurt...we're not just about the past. We are, and always will be, each others future."

Kurt hadn't noticed it before, but when he looked into Blaine's eyes as he said these things to him, he saw that every time he said his name his pupils would get bigger, and even a little brighter, as if the mere mention of his name stirred something inside of him. He also noticed for the first time how absolutely gorgeous his eyelashes were. When he blinked they fluttered like butterflies and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach when he saw that. He had no idea why Dave had said what he did about Blaine, but at that moment there was no doubt in his mind that the things Blaine was saying were real. He could see it in his face, and he could almost feel it radiating between them.

He smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand back, then joked. "So, what you're telling me is that you love scarves as much as I do."

They all let out a thunderous laugh. It seemed to echo through the house, bouncing off the walls and straight back at them, and for the first time since the accident they all felt as though they might actually get through this ordeal unscathed, and even closer than they were before.

They spent hour looking at pictures and talking about the people in them. Although Kurt didn't recognize any of them, he felt like it was at least a beginning, a step towards finding out who he was, who he had became. By all accounts it didn't seem as if he had it too bad. He saw photos of him with Carole and Finn that his father had taken when they went to a theme park. He saw photos of friends that were taken on a trip to NYC they had went on. They said it was a singing competition, which Kurt thought sounded awesome. They wouldn't go into too much detail, but Kurt was starting to feel a little more connected. That the people he saw in the pictures really were a part of his life, that they had all shared real experiences together, and they all had a hand in making him the person he was, the person he now, even more than ever, wanted to remember.

His father went to the kitchen to make dinner, leaving him and Blaine alone. Kurt was hoping to get a minute alone with him because there was something he wanted to ask, something that he preferred his father not hear.

"Blaine." Kurt asked. "You say that we were close, and that we're best friends, but..." He nervously fiddled with one of the pictures he was holding. "I'm a little confused by that. I mean, how and when did we become best friends?"

"Well, we met each other about a year ago and we just hit it off." Blaine explained. "We were both kind of looking for someone...someone who understood."

"Understood what?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine took Kurt's hand again. "Someone who understood what it was like to be...different. Someone who knew what if felt like to have everyone tell you that it was wrong to be who you were, wrong to feel the way you felt in you heart."

"Because we're gay?" Kurt knew that was what Blaine was referring to. From an early age he'd known that people wouldn't accept who he was...that people would always look at him as if he were different, and not "normal", but he really never figured out why they thought that way.

"Yes, Kurt. There's a lot of ignorant people out there that have nothing better to do than to ridicule and knock us down for who we are." He reached up and cupped Kurt's chin. "But you need to know Kurt, there's also a lot of people out there who are accepting and understanding, and will love you no matter who you choose to be with."

Kurt took a deep breath, feeling better that Blaine had explained that to him. "So we're friends because we're both gay?" He asked.

Blaine laughed a little. "No..I mean, that might be a part of it, but we're friends because we enjoy being with each other, we like each other, we care about each other." He wanted to say _'we love each other', _he wanted to say _'we needed each other more than air', _but he refrained. He was happy with the way things were going, and he didn't want to mess it up now.

Kurt looked at the picture he held in his hand. It had fallen out of one of the albums when they were going through them, and he'd picked it up. Something had clicked inside him when he first saw it, but he wasn't sure if it was a memory or not. For some reason there was a song that kept going through his head. He wasn't sure of the name of it, but he liked it. He thought maybe Blaine would tell him what the song was, because according to the picture, Blaine was there.

Kurt handed him the picture. "Could you tell me about this picture? It looks like you and me at some party or something...and could you tell me if there was music at this party?"

Blaine looked at the picture, not knowing what to say. It was a picture of him and Kurt at prom, they were posing for the camera and looking all goofy. "Well, this is a picture of you and me at prom last year, and yes, there was music there." Then it suddenly hit him. "Wait, Kurt." He said excitedly. "D-Do you remember music?"

Kurt took the picture back and studied it. "I-I don't know for sure. I keep hearing this song in my mind, but I don't know what it is."

Blaine thought about it. There was lots of songs played that night, so it could be any one of them. He leaned over and looked at the picture again. It was at the point of the prom where he and Kurt were dancing. He remembered very well what song was playing then.

"Hold on." He said jumping up. "I'll be right back."

He was gone for quite a while, and Kurt wondered if he was even coming back. Finally he returned, along with his father. Blaine was carrying a laptop, and both seemed to be giddy with excitement. He set the laptop down and pressed a button, and as soon as the music started...he remembered.

_**There was music playing and people standing all around him. He knew they were there, but he couldn't see their faces. He heard their voices and their laughter, the sound of feet moving on the floor. There were bright lights and shiny objects all around. He could feel the energy in the room as he spun around to the beat of the music.**_

_**You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen**_

_**Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine**_

_**He was there, it was only for a second, but he was there. He felt Blaine's arm around him as they danced, he saw Rachel smiling, he heard Santana singing. It was like a dream, but real, he could sense that it was real. He didn't want it to end, he wanted to stay in that moment forever and remember everything. But as the music faded, so did the memory, and he found himself back in the living room again. It was okay though, because he was there at that dance, and for that fleeting moment. he finally knew what it felt like to be eighteen.**_

"We danced together." He said to Blaine when the music stopped.

Blaine looked at him, barely able to contain his joy. He wanted to yell and scream and cry and jump around like a madman. He wanted to scoop Kurt up into his arms and swing him around the room. He hadn't expected him to have a memory so soon, and the fact that the first memory he had was of the two of them at prom, was more than he could have ever hoped for. But he kept his calm and simply smiled broadly and said. "Yes Kurt, we danced together...and it was one of the most wonderful nights of my life."

His father ran over and hugged him so tight he couldn't breath. Kurt was glad to finally see a smile on his father's face, he knew the toll that all of this was putting on him, and he was starting to worry about his health. It may have only been one small memory, but it was enough to give them all a renewed feeling of hope that he could, and that he would, remember everything.

His father went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Kurt still had some lingering questions about the picture that were confusing him.

"Blaine." He asked thoughtfully as he looked at the photo again. "Why am I wearing a tiars on my head?"

Blaine new that was something that Kurt did not need to know, as a matter of fact he was kind of hoping Kurt would never get that piece of memory back. "Um.." Blaine smiled. "Because you love tiaras." He gently jabbed Kurt's side with his elbow and winked. "And because you look amazing in them."

Kurt didn't dispute that, he did look amazing. But there was still one more thing on his mind. "Dave must have been a little jealous that I danced with you too." Then he quickly added. "Oh my god, did I kiss you too?"

Blaine just stared. What in the world was he talking about? Did he actually have a memory of dancing with Dave? And even more alarming, did he have a memory of kissing Dave?

"Kurt." He asked. "Do you remember dancing with Dave, or...or kissing him?"

"Well no, I don't remember it, that's just what he told me."

Blaine felt the vein in his neck start to throb as the heat of anger rose threw it and into his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't even know how to process something like that. The fury in him was growing, but he didn't want Kurt to see that. He quickly stood up and headed for the door.

"I-I have to go Kurt...I'll be back later, I promise." He said, then bolted out the door and to his car. He'd never wanted to hurt anyone more than he wanted to hurt Dave Karofsky at that moment. He jumped in his car and went to find him...to beat the living shit out of him.


	15. Chapter 15

He spotted Mercedes sitting alone in the lunchroom. He hadn't had the chance to talk to her about the pin he'd found, and he was hoping now would be a good time. He walked over and sat down as she looked at him curiously.

"Um...what you doing Finn? You never sit with me at lunchtime." She said.

"I just thought maybe we could talk for a minute, you know...about Kurt." He said.

"I don't want to talk about Kurt, that's all anyone talks about anymore." She said as she went back to eating her lunch.

"Mercedes, what's wrong with you?" He asked angrily. "Kurt is your friend and you're acting like you don't even care. You haven't even been to see him yet."

She stood up abruptly. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it." She started to walk away and Finn grabbed her arm.

"Maybe you don't want to talk about it because of this." He pulled the pin out of his pocket and showed her.

She looked at the pin, then looked back at Finn. "What the hell does Santana's pin have to do with any of this?" She asked sharply.

"I found this pin..." He moved in closer as to not be heard by the others. "I found it where Kurt was hit." He said, looking closely at her response.

She looked confused. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would it be there? I don't get it."

"Santana said that she lost this pin in the choir room a couple days before the accident. I-I thought maybe you had found it..." He trailed off, not sure of what to say next without sounding like he was accusing her.

"Well, I happen to know for a fact that Santana is lying...I mean, I don't know why she lied to you about it, but I saw her wearing that pin at Artie's after party, the night of the accident." She said.

Finn was baffled. For some reason it seemed like everybody was lying to him these days, and it felt like he couldn't trust anything anyone was saying to him anymore.

"Well, if it's not about the pin Mercedes, what is it about? Why are you acting so weird about what happened to Kurt?" He questioned.

She sighed heavily. "The truth is Finn, I...I just don't think I could face him...I don't think I could sit there knowing that he has no idea who I am. Kurt is one of my best friends, and the thought of him not remembering the things that we've done, the things we've been through together...It just makes me too sad, and I don't want to bring him down with my depression about this."

Finn felt bad for her. He knew she was hurting, but there really wasn't anything he could say to make her feel better. He put his arms around her and squeezed lightly.

"It's going to be okay Mercedes." Were the only words he could think to say.

As she walked away, he actually felt better. At least now he knew that both Santana and Puck were lying to him, and if he could just find out why, he might be able to figure this thing out once and for all.

* * *

Blaine's rage was building as he drove to Dave's house. He couldn't believe Dave had sunk so low as to lie to Kurt, to lie to someone who had no way of knowing any better. He had hoped that Kurt was right when he said he thought Dave had really changed, but he knew in his gut that he was still the same no-good bully that everyone knew him to be. He wanted to find him, he wanted to make him finally pay for all of the things he'd done to Kurt.

When he got to Dave's house he sat in his car. He wanted to just rush the house, drag him out, and beat him to a pulp right on his own front lawn, but he also knew that he could possibly get in a lot of trouble for that. He wasn't a violent person, but he knew how to throw a punch if he needed to. He was taught to turn the other cheek, but he really didn't know if this time he would be able to.

As he sat and contemplated his next move, his phone went off. When he looked at it, he saw he had a text message. It was a short and simple one, but it was enough to get him to turn his car around and head back to Kurt...It read...

Burt Text_: (7:24pm)_

_Don't do it_

When he arrived they were all sitting around the table eating dinner. Kurt looked at him, not really knowing why he had run out so quickly earlier, but he didn't ask about it. Burt gave Blaine a look of mutual understanding and motioned for him to sit and eat. They got through the meal with some small talk, mostly Carole talking about her patients at the hospital. No one bought up Dave again that night, but Blaine knew that between him and Burt, he would be dealt with at a later time. They all still had the feeling of rejoice over Kurt's first memory. None of them were going to let anything take that away from them.

As they sat alone in the living room watching an old movie, Blaine could tell that Kurt was starting to feel more comfortable around him. When he got tired he even laid down and rest his feet on Blaine's lap, allowing him to rub them gently. It certainly wasn't anywhere close to being back to normal, but he was willing to take whatever closeness Kurt was able to give. He didn't want to leave that night, he wanted to stay on that couch and just watch Kurt sleep, but Burt came in and told him to go home and get some sleep himself.

He did sleep that night, and when he did he dreamed of Kurt. It was such a wonderful dream that when he woke up to his alarm clock, he wanted desperately to go back to sleep and continue it but he couldn't, he needed to get up for school. He was just about out the door when his phone went off. He reached for it, hoping that maybe Kurt had decided to call him.

"Tell me he's with you." Burt said frantically when Blaine answered. "Tell me he's with you Blaine."

"W-What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, suddenly feeling his stomach clench in panic.

" Is Kurt with you? Have you seen him? Did he call you?" He asked anxiously.

"N-No...Are you saying he's not there? What's going on?" Blaine asked as he quickly ran to his car.

"I don't know." Burt said, starting to sound like he was losing his breath. "I-I got up this morning and...and he was gone. I looked everywhere...He's not here. I don't know where he is Blaine."

"Okay, okay...I'm on my way there. We'll find him. He couldn't have gotten very far, I mean, I'm assuming he's not driving...right?" He asked, already knowing it was a silly question.

"No, of course not, he wouldn't even remember how to drive." Burt said, a bit annoyed. "You start calling all his friends and looking wherever you think he might have gone. I'm going to call the police and see if there's anything they can do...And Blaine.." His voice got shaky. "If you find him...please bring him back home safe."

* * *

_Kurt woke up to find that Blaine had gone. He wasn't sure what time it was, but judging by the light coming through the window, he figured it had to be early morning. He considered just lying there and trying to fall back asleep, but he needed to use the bathroom and he was a little thirsty. He crawled off the couch and headed for the kitchen, he was pretty sure there was still some orange juice in the refrigerator, and he was hoping he might even find a batch of cookies on the counter. To his delight there were some fresh chocolate chip cookies, almost as if they'd been left there just for him. He sat at the table devouring them, enjoying every morsel, when a feeling suddenly came over him. He was struck by what he was pretty sure was a memory... _

_**He was in a lunchroom talking with someone, but he wasn't sure he knew this person. He hadn't seen her at the hospital, but it felt as if they were friends. They were laughing about something and he was eating a cookie...a chocolate chip cookie. He was just about to take a swig of his milk when he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. It was Dave...He was walking towards him, and Kurt remembered feeling afraid, like he felt Dave would possibly hurt him. As Dave walked by he winked, giving Kurt a feeling of disgust.**_

_And that was all there was. It went through his mind so fast he almost thought it wasn't real, but the feelings he was left with afterwards certainly felt real. He couldn't understand. Why would he have such negative feeling about Dave? It didn't feel that way when he came to visit him. He picked up his empty glass and went to put it in the sink, standing there for a moment trying to put it all together. Dave had said they were friends. He'd even said they danced together and even...kissed. And then the feeling came back again, a new thought, a new memory..._

_**He was sitting in a car talking to Dave. He couldn't remember what they were talking about, but they seemed to be having a good time. He felt different about him this time, he felt more at ease, and certainly not afraid. Then like a flash it happened...He could feel his heart racing as Dave leaned in and kissed him. He wasn't exactly thrilled about the kiss, but he didn't stop him either. He felt Dave's lips pressed firmly against his as they both moved their mouths, slowly parting them and grazing their tongues together. He knew he should stop, but as Dave placed his hand behind his neck to press even harder, he allowed him to lick his way in, tangling their tongues together as the kiss became hotter and wetter. **_

_And like a switch it turned off. He was left standing at the kitchen sink feeling dazed and confused. He'd had two very different memories involving Dave, and he wasn't sure if either of them were real. He felt frustrated that he couldn't figure out how it was he actually felt about Dave. In one memory there was fear, and in the other there was kindness._

_He placed the glass in the sink and headed back to the living room. Before Dave had left the other day he had slipped him a peice of paper with his phone number on it. He'd whispered, so his father couldn't hear, to call him if he ever needed anything. He took the paper out of the book he was reading where he'd hid it so his father wouldn't find it. He knew it was early, but he was anxious to get some answers from him. He picked up the phone and dialed._

"Hi Dave, it's Kurt...Kurt Hummel." He said when Dave answered his phone.

"Kurt, wow i'm glad you called. How are you? I was just thinking about you. I was thinking maybe I would get a chance to see you today." Dave said excitedly.

"Oh..Um..." Kurt thought about it. "Yeah, I know it's really early, but do you think maybe you could come over _now_?"

"Yeah sure...of course. Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"No, no there's nothing wrong. I just...well, can we just talk about it when you get here. I don't think you should come in though, I don't want to wake anybody up. I could meet you out front... if that's alright?" He replied.

"Yeah, okay, that's fine...I'll be there in about twenty minutes." He said.

Kurt sat on the porch and waited. He was anxious, but also a little apprehensive as he recalled the fear that Dave had evoked from him in the lunchroom. He was thinking about calling the meeting off, but before he could, he saw Dave pull up to the driveway. He took a deep breath and headed for the car, hoping to get the answers he was looking for.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A note to my readers: Thank you for sticking with me on this story, I greatly appreciate it. I just want to let **__**you know that I estimate for there to be about three more chapters, and then the epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed **__**it so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy it as we wind down to the conclusion. Thanks**_

* * *

Blaine called everyone he could think of, but had no luck. No one had seen or heard from Kurt and he was starting to feel extremely concerned, more than concerned...he was terrified. He tried to keep his hands from shaking as he drove, but they wouldn't stop trembling. His whole body trembled as he made his way to Kurt's house. He couldn't imagine where Kurt could have gone...or _why _Kurt had gone. He felt like he was in a nightmare where some monster had come and carried his love away, leaving him searching through endless halls, frantically opening doors in hopes of finding him. Then it occurred to him...maybe a monster does have Kurt.

He quickly turned his car around and headed towards Dave's house. A million things ran through his mind as he swerved in and out of traffic. What if Kurt is with Dave? What if Dave hurts him? What if he convinced Kurt to run off with him? What if he never saw the man he loves again? He wasn't going to let any of that happen, he thought to himself. If Kurt was with Dave...he was ready to take on that monster.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Kurt said, as he climbed into Dave's car. "I really appreciate it...I know it's early."

"No problem." Dave replied. "I'd never give up a chance to see you, Kurt."

Dave smiled at him and Kurt thought that maybe this meeting wasn't going to be so bad. Dave seemed really happy to be there, so he felt there was a good chance he could get him to talk about the things he'd remembered.

"Uh...we should probably go somewhere else to talk." Kurt said, as he looked back towards the house. "I don't know why, but I don't think my father likes you very much and he might get mad if he saw me out here with you."

"Yeah, okay." Dave said, giving some thought as to where they could go. "My parents have already left for work, so we could go there if you want to."

"Um...Is it far away? I-I don't really want to worry my father." He answered nervously.

"No, no...it's not far. I could bring you back before anyone even gets up." Dave said.

Kurt reluctantly nodded and they headed towards Dave's house. Kurt knew that if his father woke up to find him gone, he would probably ground him for a month, but the need to get some answers from Dave was too strong. For some reason he felt there was a lot of things that had gone on between the two of them that went beyond the typical friendship. He thought about the memory he'd had about the kiss. He wasn't sure if it was the first and only time they'd kissed, but he remembered having a strange feeling, like kissing him was something new to him. Was it possible they were more than just friends? Kurt thought, as they drove on...Was it possible that Dave Karofsky was his boyfriend?

When they arrived at the house, Dave led him through the garage and into a room that looked like a den. It had a small sofa and chair sitting in front of a beautiful fireplace. "Wow, this is a great room." Kurt said. "It looks so cozy and comfortable."

Dave chuckled. "Yeah, we don't use it much...just when we have someone important here...like you." Dave smiled and motioned Kurt to sit on the sofa next to him.

Kurt cleared his throat as he sat down. "Dave." He started nervously. "I-I was wondering if.." He looked down at his hands to avoid looking directly at Dave. "Am I important to you? I mean, really important to you?" He was hoping Dave knew what he was trying to say.

Dave reached over and place his hand on Kurt's knee, rubbing it gently. "Kurt, I'd say you're the most important person to me. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I think you're the most beautiful person in the world, and..." He moved his hand slightly up, caressing his inner thigh. "I'm really lucky to have you in my life."

Kurt felt uncomfortable with his touch. It wasn't the same tender feeling he'd felt when Blaine had touched his knee. Despite Dave's warm smile and kind words, he couldn't help but feel that this was all just...wrong.

He kindly brushed Dave's hand away and edged over a bit on the sofa. Dave didn't seem pleased with this, but he didn't say anything. "Dave...are you.." He cleared his throat again. "..are you my boyfriend." He asked.

Dave reached up and put his hand on Kurt's cheek. Kurt thought about swatting it away, but he was anxious to hear Dave's response. He turned Kurt's face, forcing him to look at him.

"Yes Kurt, i'm your boyfriend...we've been together for almost a year now." He replied. "I wish you could remember Kurt...we were so happy together...and I think now that you know the truth, we can be happy again."

Dave moved over closer, leaving no room between them. Kurt tried to slide away, but he was already at the end of the sofa. He was feeling really uneasy and tried to stand, but Dave took hold of his shoulder to stop him.

"Kurt.." He said anxiously. "I know this all confusing for you, but...but I really believe that in time you'll feel the way you use to feel about me...the way you used to love me." He leaned in and kissed him, instantly putting his hand behind Kurt's head and running his fingers through his hair, grabbing at it to draw him in tight.

Kurt was in shock. He froze for a minute as Dave moved his lips over his, prodding his tongue against them to try and gain entrance. Kurt wouldn't allow it, he didn't want it...he didn't want Dave.

"Mm-No." He cried, pulling them apart. "I-I don't want to kiss you Dave." He jumped up in a panic. "I think you should take me home now."

"It's okay Kurt." Dave said, trying to calm him. "I-I didn't mean to upset you...please don't leave... I promise I won't do that again." Dave grabbed both his arms. "It's just I love you so much Kurt.." His voice was shaky. "I can't stand the thought of not being with you."

_**As Kurt felt Dave's hands grab onto him he got a vision of them. They were standing in a hallway with a long line of lockers. Dave was standing in front of him, and he felt absolutely horrified. He felt chills run through his whole body as Dave leered at him with an evil glare. He was telling him not to tell anyone what had happened. Kurt could feel his body shake as Dave snarled and said..'If you do..I'll kill you." As Dave walked away he felt a rush of fear and dread like nothing he'd ever felt before.**_

He came out of it as Dave stood staring at him. "Kurt..What's wrong?" He asked nervously. "Did you remember something?"

"Y-You said you would kill me." Kurt said as he tried to pull away from Dave. "Why would you say that." He cried.

Dave looked frantic. "I didn't mean that Kurt...I-I would never hurt you." He grabbed onto Kurt's arms even tighter. "You have to believe that Kurt."

"No." Kurt yelled, desperately trying to push him away. "Let me go Dave...I wanna go home now!"

Dave gripped even harder, pulling Kurt right up to his chest. "Please Kurt." He begged. "I know you can love me back...you just need time."

"Dave stop.." Kurt cried in pain. "Y-You're hurting me."

Kurt felt the same fear and dread he'd felt in the hallway by the lockers. He was sure now that Dave Karofsky was not the guy he thought him to be. He wasn't a friend, he wasn't a boyfriend, and at the most he was someone he'd learned to tolerate. He wiggled his body, attempting to break free, but Dave had a tight hold on him. He had no idea what Dave's intentions were. Was he going to hit him? Was he going to try to kiss him again? Was he going to do as he'd threatened and kill him? Kurt's heart was racing as he yelled again for Dave to stop.

He'd just about given up on trying to get loose when he heard someone behind him. "Get your fucking hands off of him." Blaine yelled, as he raced towards them, grabbing Dave around his neck and yanking him away from Kurt. He wrestled with him as Dave tried to pry Blaine's arm from around his neck. "What the fuck Anderson? Get off me!" He cried. Blaine wasn't listening, he wrapped a leg around one of Dave's, buckling his knee and forcing him down to the floor. As he laid breathless on his back, Blaine jabbed a knee roughly into Dave's ribs, hovering over him to keep him down. Dave winced in pain. "Stop!..Get off." He shouted, but Blaine still wasn't listening. Dave looked up and saw the pure rage on Blaine's face, and he was sure of what was coming next. Blaine's fist raised up and tightened... "Don't you ever come near Kurt again!" And with all the strength he had, he swung.

Dave screamed out as Blaine's fist landed square on his mouth, causing his head to turn as the pressure of the punch forced his teeth down on his bottom lip. Blood instantly squirted out as Dave reached to cover his mouth, moaning from the pain. Blaine stared silently, feeling elated and relieved that he'd taken down the monster. He stood up and looked over at Kurt, who was standing frozen at the sight of them. "Kurt, are you alright?" He asked, as he walked over to him.

"I-I'm fine, Blaine...I just.." He seemed to be at a loss for words. He'd never seen a fight before, and it was a little unsettling. He was grateful that Blaine had shown up when he did, but he was still trying to process everything that happened.

With the shock and pain of the punch wearing off, Dave sat up. "Huh." He said sarcastically. "It looks like your knight in shining armor has come to rescue you once again...But you know what.." He started to lift himself from the floor. "I wouldn't be so quick to jump into his arms just yet Kurt." He stood shakily, leaning himself against the chair. "You see, little prince charming here has a secret."

Blaine huffed. "What secret Karofsky? The only one around here hiding secrets is you, like maybe the fact that you bullied and tormented him for months because he was gay, only to force kiss him in the locker room and threaten to kill him if he told anyone." Blaine walked closer to Dave. "I know what you've been up to Dave, trying to feed lies to Kurt to get him to believe the two of you were..." He barely could say the word. "..boyfriends."

Dave chuckled, "Well, you know what Blaine, if I was his boyfriend, I'd be a better one than you." He straightened up and stood in front of him. "Because I wouldn't be out fooling around with tall, skinny, goofy looking Warblers."

Blaine looked at him curiously. Was it possible he knew? Had Sebastian told him...or was he just guessing? "What I do is none of your business." He said bluntly. "We're talking about Kurt, and how you're going to write it in that blood coming from your mouth that you'll never, ever go near him again."

Dave laughed. "Don't worry Blaine, you don't need to feel so guilty about kissing on Sebastian Smythe." He looked over at Kurt. "You're not the only one who had a little fun that night."

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt, who still looked as if he were in shock, then turned back to Dave. "What are you talking about Karofsky?" He asked calmly.

Dave grinned smugly at Blaine. "Well, let's just say that while you were busy getting your rocks off with your Waldo look-alike, Kurt and I were having a little make-out session of our own."

"Y-You're lying...He wouldn't do that." Blaine said, trying not to let his insecurity about it show.

Dave was about to say something when Kurt cut him off. "He's not lying Blaine, not about that anyways." Kurt said. "I-I did kiss him, at least once that I remember."

Kurt looked at Blaine. He saw the hurt in his eyes, the pain in his heart, and it finally dawned on him what was going on. When Blaine had said they were close friends, he was actually trying to tell him they were boyfriends. That the guy he liked more than Finn, was him. That the reason they danced at prom was because they were there together. And that everything Blaine was doing for him wasn't out of friendship, it was out of...love.

"I'm sorry Blaine. Kurt said quietly as he walked over to him. "I don't know why I did it. I don't even like Dave like that." He swallowed hard as he reached down and lightly took Blaine's hand. "I'm pretty sure the only one I like that way...is you."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, and with teary eyes he said, "I don't know why I did it either Kurt, but after all that's happened, I don't think it really matters anymore." He reached for Kurt's other hand. "If there's one thing I've learned through all of this it's that nothing and no one can ever come between us."

Kurt felt a tear run down his cheek. He had but one memory of the man standing in front of him, a simple memory of a dance shared in a bright room...but it was enough. It was enough for him to know the feeling of his arm around him as he led him across the floor. It was enough to feel his heart beat against his chest as they swayed to the music. And more than anything else, it was enough to remember the love he saw in his eyes when he looked at him and smiled. And now, as they stood together hand in hand, he knew that it wasn't the memories he needed to find again, it was the love, and that was there the whole time...in Blaine's eyes.

He threw his arms around Blaine's neck tightly. For the first time since the accident he felt truly himself again. He finally felt like he was where he belonged, and that with or without his memories, he had already found the most important thing he'd lost.

After Blaine gave Dave one last warning to stay away from Kurt, they left together. They rode back to Kurt's house without saying a word, but every time they look over at each other they could see the huge smiles that were plastered on their faces. There was still a lot of work to do and things to go through before things could really feel normal again, but now that they've found each other again, Blaine thought that helping Kurt remember the things they've shared, might actually be fun.

As they pulled into the driveway they saw Finn and Rachel standing outside. They had a look of relief when they saw Kurt, and smiled joyfully. Kurt got out of the car knowing that inside that house was going to be one big angry bear waiting to tear him apart.

_Finn loosely hugged Kurt as he went by to get to the door. He was happy they'd found him, and that he was safe...but now it was time to leave. He was going to find Puck again, and this time he was going to get the truth out of him._


	17. Chapter 17

Puck and Finn sat at the table staring at each other. They could hear Puck's mother singing from her bedroom as Puck tapped his foot to the music. The tension between them was growing with each beat, and Finn thought maybe he should just leave. Puck wasn't the type of guy you could push too far, unless you were willing to face the consequences, and Finn didn't really want to leave there with any broken bones.

"I don't know why you're so obsessed with a stupid headlight Finn." Puck said, breaking the silence. "What's the problem here? I payed for the damn thing to get fixed... You know what Hudson, I'm starting to think you're in love with that fucking car or something. Is that it? Are you in love with that big beautiful hunk of metal?" Puck chuckled, as he leaned in towards him. "I bet you just can't resist sticking your little dick up her tailpipe and rocking her hard from behind." He sat back and grinned. "Tell me Finn, is she a better fuck than Rachel?"

Finn had heard enough. "Fuck you Puck!" He yelled. "I've had enough of this shit. I wanna know the truth and I wanna know it now." He took a breath, trying to control his anger."Look, it's a simple fucking question." This time he leaned forward, eyeing Puck fiercely. "Where and how did the light get busted?.. And don't give me no bullshit story Puck, because if I don't believe you i'm going to the cops. I'll tell them I think my car was involved in an accident, then maybe they'll be able to find out what happened." He sat back when he saw Puck's fist tighten. "What you gonna do Puck? You gonna hit me? Fine then, do it... It'll just be one more reason for me to call the police."

Puck settled back. He knew Finn was serious, and the last thing he wanted was for the cops to get involved. "Okay. okay..I'll tell you what happened." He put his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. "I-I just" He stuttered. "I made a big mistake Finn...I-I didn't mean it...It was an accident and...and I thought I'd killed him." His voice was cracking as he continued. "I thought he was dead so I...I ran, I just took off. I was scared. I didn't know what to do." He reached over and grabbed Finn's arm. "You have to believe me Finn, I didn't mean it...It was snowing and the roads were slippery and...and the car just plowed into him. When I got out to check on him, I was in shock...it didn't even seem real." He turned his head, not wanting to look at Finn's face. "I hit Kurt with your car...and then like the coward I am...I ran."

Finn's anger was boiling within him. Every part of him wanted to jump up, put his hands around Puck's neck, and strangle him until he stopped breathing. To give him as little mercy as he'd given Kurt on that cold dark night. How could he have just left him like that? He knew Puck had a hard side to him, but he never believed he was capable of such treachery. As his anger grew, so did his sadness. He was looking at his friend, his best friend, and all he could see was a guy who had done one of the most despicable things he could have ever imagined. He had hoped that Puck would have turned his life around and gone on to be someone with integrity and pride, but instead he'd turned out to be the Lima loser everyone had predicted he would be.

"Why?...Why would you just leave him like that Puck?" He asked, sounding more hurt than angry.

Puck hung his head. "Because I was scared." He said quietly. "I thought he was dead..I thought there was nothing I could do... nothing anyone could do. I..." He choked back a lump in his throat. "I had a couple drinks...just two Finn, I swear." He said quickly. "I wasn't drunk or anything...It's just, you know how the cops are, two drinks and they think you're drunk...I was afraid I'd go to jail Finn..or even worse they'd send me back to juvie. I couldn't go back there...so I just left."

Finn's sadness was replaced by anger once more. He couldn't believe what Puck was saying. An accident was one thing, but if Puck hadn't been drinking, he might have been able to avoid hitting Kurt altogether. It wasn't an accident after all...it was intentional drunk driving without a care of who he might hurt.

"Y-You were drinking?" Finn yelled angrily. "You drank and then got behind the wheel of _my_ car, and...and then ran over my brother and left him on the side of the road to die?" Finn was beside himself, he didn't even know what to say to the monster in front of him. "I can't believe this Puck. This is unbelievable even for you. How? How could you do this to Kurt?" He looked into Puck's eyes and said somberly. "How could you do this to me?"

Puck just looked as him, tears starting to swell in his eyes. He didn't know what he could say to even make Finn begin to understand. He cared about him, he cared about Kurt, but nothing he could say now would ever make them believe that.

"Are you going to tell the cops? He asked calmly.

'I-I don't know what i'm gonna do." Finn said, confused. He hadn't really thought about what he would do if Puck confessed. He wanted to know the truth so badly, he didn't even consider what he'd do with it once he got it. "I have to go..I have to think about this." He said in a daze, then walked out.

As he drove home, he thought about everything Puck had said. He'd thought Kurt was dead, but did that make it okay for him to just leave him like that. He could have called someone, anyone...he could have even called him, but he didn't. There were still questions in his mind. He'd gotten the truth from Puck, but there was one thing that still had him baffled...How did Santana's pin end up at the scene?

* * *

To Kurt's surprise, his father didn't yell or scream or even ground him like he'd expected. When he walked through the door, his father didn't say anything at all, he merely threw his arms around him and cried. Kurt hugged him back, ashamed at himself for putting him through all of this. They stood like that for a long time, neither really wanting to let go. His father was the only relationship in his life right now that losing his memories hadn't effected. He was the same man Kurt knew when he was eight, and he would be the same man when Kurt turned eighty. And for his father it was the same, Kurt was Kurt, no matter what age he was.

Kurt went to rest on the couch, but despite Blaine's attempt at whispering, he could hear him reciting to his father what had happened at Dave's house. He was still trying to shake all of that off, he didn't like thinking about it. He had misjudged Dave so much that he couldn't help but think of what else he was wrong about. Without his memories, all he had to go on was his gut feelings, and after all that happened, he was starting to question the way he felt about everyone. He thought about Brittany at the hospital. He thought she seemed like a really nice, fun person...but was he wrong? He even thought about Carole and Finn, and even to some extent...Blaine. He wanted to trust his feeling about them all, but it was getting difficult.

In the days that followed he did his best to try to remember things. They showed him more pictures and played him more music, but nothing seemed to work. Blaine spent a lot of time at the house. His father had finally let him move up to his bedroom, and he and Blaine would sit up there for hours. He was careful not to tell Kurt too many stories, hoping they would come to him on his own. Although Kurt was aware that Blaine was his boyfriend, neither one really discussed that aspect of their relationship. For now they were just best of friends, and Kurt was happy to have him around. He did feel a connection with Blaine that he felt with no one else, but he was still a little confused as to what he was suppose to do with those feelings. Blaine was patient with him for the most part, but on occasions Kurt could tell that he was frustrated. He felt bad for Blaine, but there was very little he could do to change that.

"You lose." Kurt beamed as he took the pieces off the board. "I told you no one ever beats me at Checkers. Next time we should play something that you "_can_" beat me at." He grinned smartly. "Although I doubt such a game exists."

"Show off." Blaine said, as he playfully threw a pillow at him. "You've always been the type that has to win at everything."

Kurt looked at him curiously as they sat across from each other on his bed. Blaine was so careful not to bring up their past, but when he did, Kurt noticed that he always spoke so kindly about him, making him feel like the person Blaine had known was one of the most wonderful guys in the world. It made Kurt feel good, but it also made him question even more how the two of them had found each other.

"How did I win you, Blaine." He asked shyly.

"Uh..well." Blaine said, nervously scratching his head in thought. "I guess I would say that the way you won me was just by being yourself. You were always real with me, you always told me like it was. You were one of the most kind-hearted, sincere people I'd ever met." He reached over and gently placed his hand on Kurt's. "Then one day..." He said with a smile. "One day you walked into the room and sang one of the most beautiful songs...but you didn't just sing it Kurt, you felt it...and you made everyone in the room feel it too. And as I sat and watched you sing, I just knew.." He wrapped his fingers around Kurt's. "I knew you were the only one who could make me feel so incredibly moved."

_**Moved...Was that what he said? Kurt's mind was going back as he saw a dapper looking Blaine sitting in front of him. 'You moved me...Kurt'...Yes, that's what he was saying. They were alone in a beautiful room and Blaine was looking at him, saying such lovely things to him, making his heart race and his breathing quicken. He felt as if he had been waiting for this moment forever, and now that it was finally here, he wanted to take in every bit of it. He saw Blaine's eyes flicker in the light as they warmly looked into his own. They had been friends, but this was the moment, the moment when both of their lives would change forever. He saw Blaine leaning in towards him and he almost thought he'd pass out from excitement. This is it ,he thought to himself...he's finally going to kiss me.**_

And then he was back on his bed, with Blaine staring at him, holding his hand. "Kurt, what happened?" He asked. "You kind of drifted off there for a second."

"Um...I.." The memory had left him a little flustered. He was almost too embarrassed to mention it, but he thought maybe Blaine could confirm that it was indeed, a memory. "Well, I kind of think I remembered something." He said bashfully, his face starting to feel flush. "I think I remember you.." He paused and looked away. "I think I remember you kissing me."

Blaine looked at him stunned. He wasn't expecting a memory, much less that particular memory. He thought about what to say. "Okay." He said with a nervous laugh. "Well, we did kiss Kurt...many times actually, so you might need to be more specific."

"I-I don't really remember a lot, I just remember you were saying really nice things to me and then you...you kissed me...I mean, I don't actually remember the kiss, just that you were about to kiss me. You said I moved you...or at least that what I thought I heard."

Again, Blaine was stunned. Of all the kisses the two of them had shared in the past, Kurt had remembered their very first kiss. He felt the emotions rise in him as he too, remembered that kiss. It was one of the most wonderful, thrilling moments in his life, one that he could never forget. Although they wouldn't say it to each other until months later, that kiss was when he believed they'd declared their love for one another.

Blaine reached over and put his hand on Kurt's cheek, gently moving it to face him, to look directly at him so he would know the words he said were true. "Yes Kurt, I said you moved me. I said that and a lot of other things to you that day, and I meant every single one of them. You had worked your way into my heart Kurt..." He lightly caressed his cheek as he looked deep into Kurt's eyes. "You had won my heart, and to this day...you still have it."

Kurt could feel the love from Blaine pouring out of every part of him, encircling them both, blanketing them. He cast away any doubt he'd had about Blaine at that moment, knowing that what he felt for Blaine was real. He might not exactly understand it yet, but it was real. And just like the memory he'd had in that beautiful room, with Blaine's beautiful words, he felt his heart race and breath quicken..."Kiss me Blaine." He said softly. "Kiss me now like you kissed me then."

And without hesitation he did, slowly leaning in, not for one moment losing sight of Kurt's beautiful eyes. As their lips came nearer, the electricity between them grew stronger, sending waves through both. It was exactly like their first kiss, all the passion, all the desire running through them as their lips touched. They pressed tight together, feeling the warmth of each others breath, tasting the sweetness. They didn't want to stop, but they did, looking lovingly into each others eyes as they pulled apart. Blaine still caressing Kurt's cheek...

"I'm so glad you always win, Kurt." He said tenderly.

They smiled at each other, both thinking that maybe it wasn't going to be so bad having to relive the past.


	18. Chapter 18

Things were finally starting to come back to him. They were only small pieces of memory that flashed so quickly sometimes he'd have to hurry to write it down before he forget again. It was going slower than he'd hoped, but each day they had something new to reminisce about. His father and Carole started to get back into their regular routines, working and running errands. Sometimes even leaving him alone to crank up the music and dance and sing while no one was home. Blaine would go to school, but everyday he'd show up at Kurt's door right afterward just like clockwork. Burt even joked with him that he should probably move in, he was there so much.

The memories of his friends from school were the hardest for him. They came so sporadically, and often mixed with places and events he wasn't familiar with. He'd remember seeing Rachel on a stage, but he wasn't able to remember exactly when or where she was on the stage. He'd see Artie wheeling into a room, but he couldn't be sure which room it was. It was coming back, just not all at once.

He was really excited when his father suggested they bring him into the school to see everyone. Although some of them had stopped by the house briefly once or twice, he still felt like there was something missing, some key element that drew them all together. When he'd mentioned this to Blaine, he'd said he thought maybe it was the glee club they were all a part of. Kurt was happy to find he'd belonged to such a group. He loved to sing, and it was nice to know he did it everyday at school, and even in competitions.

He got his best outfit out that morning, wanting to make sure he looked good for, (what they all joked), was his first day of high school. His father and Carole seemed a bit anxious about it as they all waited in the car for Finn to finish getting ready and join them. He was relieved to know that Blaine was going to meet them there. He couldn't get though this without Blaine, he found there was very little these days he could get through without Blaine. Finn jumped in the back with Kurt and they were off. Carole insisted on having the radio on her favorite station, and Finn and Kurt looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Kurt couldn't help noticing Finn's edginess. He'd actually been like that since the accident, and Kurt wasn't sure if maybe that's just the way he always was, if so, Kurt thought as they pulled into the schools parking lot, it's a little annoying.

Like promised, Blaine was waiting for them at the main entrance. He smiled excitedly as they approached him and Kurt couldn't believe how incredibly adorable he looked when he got that excited. They all walked in together, and as soon as they did, Kurt felt their eyes on him, hoping to see a spark of recognition. But there was no instant spark for him, all he saw was a school, it could have been any old school as far as he could tell. But then they turned around a corner and he saw a row of lockers on each side.

_**Mercedes, i'm gay...That's cool, why didn't you just tell me?**_

Memories flowed through his mind, they were quick, but they were there.

_**I have something I want to talk to you about...Please, not another pregnancy.**_

_**What is you're problem?...You talking back to me? You want a piece of the Fury?**_

He didn't much care for that memory, as they continued down the hallway.

_**You dress all freaky and then rub it in everybody's faces. I don't want to look at it all day.**_

Kurt was really not liking the way this was going. He started feeling panic build up in him.

_**And you know what fancy? You don't need an appointment at Supercuts.**_

He didn't want to see anymore, he didn't want to hear anymore. Why would they bring him back here? Why? When all he seemed to be remembering was fear and pain.

"I-I don't want to be here." He stuttered fearfully as he turned to leave. "I wanna go back home now."

"Kurt, no." Blaine said, standing in front of him to block him. "Just wait...I know there's a lot of bad memories here, but please..." He rubbed Kurt's arm to comfort him. "Let me take you somewhere I promise is filled with nothing good ones."

Kurt was feeling better as Blaine tried to comfort him. He trusted him, and believed that if there really was a place where there were happy memories for him, Blaine would know where it was. He nodded, and they turned to walked down another hallway. When they got about halfway down, Kurt started to get a strong sense of remembrance. He'd walked this way many times, he could tell. But unlike the feelings he'd had before, this was a feeling of calm and joy.

They stopped in front of the choir room door. It was closed, and Kurt had an overwhelming urge to run through the door singing. Blaine looked at him with a smile. "You remember this, don't you?" He asked, already knowing by Kurt's expression that he did. Kurt placed his hand on the door and looked over at Blaine, "I remember this. " He said with watery eyes. "I remember this very well."

When he opened the door he was met with quite a surprise. They were all there, sitting in their chairs waiting just for him. The smiles on their faces were so warm and inviting, it made his heart skip at the sight of them. He may not have all his memories back yet, but standing in front of them, his friends, in that room, was as if it were just one continuous memory, filled with laughter and love.

Mr Schue walked over and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt." He said with a huge smile. "Welcome back." They all stood and clapped, and the sound of it filled Kurt's ears with memories of audiences applauding, standing ovations, cheers of approval, giving him a feeling like no other, one that was his and his alone. This was him truly remembering who he was inside, not who he was to everybody else, not to his father, not his friends, not even Blaine...just him, Kurt Hummel, the man that he'd become.

"Kurt" Rachel said walking over to him and grabbing his hands, pulling him over to one of the chairs. "We have a little song we'd like to sing for you. We really hope you like it."

They all stood in front of the room, in front of him, and began to sing...

**_Blaine_**

_And I, never thought I'd feel this way_

_And as far as I'm concerned _

_I'm glad I got the chance to say_

_That I do believe, I love you_

**_Rachel_**

_And if, I should ever go away_

_Well then close your eyes and try_

_To feel the way we do today_

_And then if you can remember_

**_Mercedes_**

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

**_Artie_**

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

Blaine walked over to Kurt and stood in front of him...

**_Blaine_**

_Well, you came and opened me_

_And now there's so much more I see_

_And so by the way _

_I thank you_

The song continued, each of them singing their own special lyrics to him. Kurt's emotions were so overwhelming, he couldn't help but cry...not just a little, but a lot. And by the time they were done he was a mess, they all were. He went to each of them and hugged them, thanking them for being his friend, but as he went to hug one particular friend, something came back to him, a memory. Kurt knew this wasn't just any memory, this was the last memory...the last thing he saw before getting hit by that car.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A note to my readers: Well, here it is, the final chapter. I really appreciate you reading my story, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, I have wriiten the epilogue as well, so be sure to read that afterward. Thank you all for your kind reviews...Now let's see how this finale unfolds!**_

In the time following Puck's confession, Finn did nothing but think about what he was going to do. He knew he should tell someone, but every time he'd try the words just wouldn't come out. He was angry at Puck for what he'd done and he felt there should be some punishment for his actions, but he wasn't sure he wanted to see his best friend go to jail either. He was torn, and each day that went by he became even more confused about it. He was happy to see that Kurt was slowly getting better, and if he ended up getting all of his memories back, maybe they could all just forget the accident ever happened, at least that's what he was hoping for. The only thing that still nagged at him was Santana's pin. He still had no idea how it got there, but he'd decided he wasn't going to push Santana on the issue. Puck had confessed, case closed.

Finn could see Kurt's excitement on the drive to the school that day. Kurt didn't know yet, but the glee club had set up a special gathering for him in the choir room. He was hoping if Kurt saw all of them together in that room it would bring up memories for him. There were so many wonderful memories they had all shared that he knew Kurt would love to remember. He was also a bit nervous about the whole thing, because Puck was going to be there. They had seen each other often since his confession, but Finn had avoided talking to him, and he could tell Puck wasn't all to anxious to talk to him either.

As they walked down the halls of the school, it pained Finn to see Kurt's reactions. He knew there were plenty of bad memories for him lurking in the corners of this school, and he hated that Kurt would ever have to remember them. But as they got closer to the choir room he saw a light go on him, a look in his eyes that none of them had seen since the accident. As they entered the room Kurt just seemed to come alive, taking in every sight and sound as if he were sucking the air and breathing it deep within him, back where it belonged. When Rachel took his hands and led him to his seat, Finn could see the smile on his face. It wasn't the smile of the eight year old Kurt that was struggling to come back anymore, it was the Kurt he knew before the accident, his eighteen year old brother. The Kurt that had taught him so much in the short time they'd known each other, who had shown him what it meant to be a real man.

Finn looked at Puck as they sang their song to Kurt, wondering how he could possibly sing a song about being friends with Kurt after what he'd done. It angered him even more thinking that Kurt had no idea that Puck was not a true friend, not even close. When the song finally ended, he was glad he might not have see Puck again that day. As Kurt went around hugging everyone, thanking them, Finn held his breath when Kurt went up to Puck and put his arms around him...

* * *

It was good to see them all, Kurt thought as he hugged each one of them, feeling the friendship they shared. The memories weren't all there yet, but the feelings were stronger than ever as he drew each one close and thanked them. When he got to Mercedes, he held her the longest. He seemed to feel a special connection to her, a special bond that felt like no other. It was such a good feeling he didn't want to let her go. It all seemed so surreal, he truly didn't want this moment to end, but as he put his arms around one of his pretty blonde friends...it ended.

_**The car was off the road. It was in a ditch off the side of the road and he had no phone on him. He cursed himself for being so careless as he climbed out of the car and headed up the shallow ditch to flag down help. He saw the headlights as they slowly approach and waved his arms to get their attention. When the car got close enough he was able to see the driver. He was so relieved to see a friendly face, god only knows who you could run into on a dark back road like this, he thought to himself as the car drew nearer. He saw the car go into the skid, as he stood frozen, not sure if he should move or stay in place. He couldn't predict where the car would end up, but like in a slow motion movie, the car came at him. He made eye contact with the driver for just a split second, long enough to see the absolute terror in their eyes. He was flying, that's all he felt, just him in the air like a free fall...and then it was over.**_

As his mind came back to the choir room, standing in front of her, looking in those same terror filled eyes, he asked her.."What happened Quinn? Why didn't you stop? W-Why did you leave me there?" He choked from his emotions. "Why Quinn?"

The room went silent as they all glared over at them. Kurt looked like he was on the verge of tears, as Quinn looked at him in shock, tears also filling her eyes. Burt and Carole quickly ran over to them. "Kurt, son, what's going on?" Burt asked anxiously.

Kurt and Quinn stood staring, eyes locked as Kurt searched for answers and Quinn searched for understanding. The moment had come that Quinn had dreaded, that she'd hoped would never come back to him. She knew he'd seen her that night, their eyes had locked just as they were right then. She thought maybe he would never remember, that no one would ever have to know the horrible thing that she had done. But as she looked into Kurt's eyes, her friends eyes, she knew he deserved the truth. He deserved to know what happened after he was hit.

She pulled away from him, trying to swallow back her emotions, her fear. She felt the stares of everyone on her as she spilled out what she had been hiding, what she'd been holding inside of her for what seemed like an eternity.

"I saw you Kurt." She started with a shaky voice. "I didn't know who it was at first, so I didn't know if I should stop. I was actually a little afraid to stop." She didn't take her eyes off Kurt as she continued. "But as I got closer, I saw that it was you so I put on the breaks but..." She paused as tears began running down her cheeks, carefully wiping one away. "I couldn't control the car...it just went wherever it wanted to because of the snow. I kept trying to steer, but that only made it worse." She wiped away more tears. "I was praying Kurt. I was praying the car would stop before it got to you...but it didn't." She closed her eyes as if to remember the moment. "It was like in slow motion...all of a sudden I saw you right there, I felt the car hit you and...and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I waited for the car to come to a stop then..." She opened her eyes and looked at Kurt again. "I got out and ran to you...I-I saw you lying there and I-I thought you were dead. I knelt down beside you and tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up...I was in shock...I-I was shaking so bad...god Kurt I thought I'd killed you." Her emotions were overflowing as she tried to explain. "I checked to see if you had a pulse, you know, like they always do on television, but-but I couldn't feel anything." She took a step closer to him, her eyes desperately searching his for understanding. "I was scared, Kurt. I thought you were dead and there was nothing I could do...I-I panicked Kurt. I was afraid that if anyone knew, my whole future would be ruined...Kurt, I...I'd had a couple of drinks." She said quietly. "I was afraid I'd go to prison...So I just left." She hung her head waiting for his backlash.

Kurt watched her carefully as she spoke, as she confessed her dirty little secret. He wanted to see remorse and sorrow for what she'd done. The hit was an accident, one that could have possibly been avoided had she not been drinking, but the fact that she admitted that to him now, when in reality there was no way of anyone knowing whether she had been drinking that night or not, told him a lot. She was young, with her whole future ahead of her, and he could hardly blame her for fearing she'd lose it all. He saw what he needed to see through her tears, through her regrets. She'd thought she'd killed a friend, and Kurt could only imagine how horrible she must already feel. He saw no reason in making her suffer anymore than she already was. He knew that Quinn would punish herself much worse than he, or any court system could.

He reached out and put his hands on her arms, rubbing to try and comfort her. "I forgive you Quinn." He said earnestly. "I only hope you've learned a serious lesson from all of this..." He moved in close, whispering as he smiled warmly at her. "But I think it's time we all let it go and move on with our futures...especially you, Quinn."

She threw her arms around him tightly, sobbing as she let all the emotions she had bottled up out. She couldn't believe that someone could be so compassionate towards her after what she'd done, and all that ran through her mind was how grateful she was to have such a wonderful friend like Kurt Hummel.

"Wait." Finn declared. "Wait, this doesn't make sense." He went and stood next to them, looking at Quinn. "Why are you doing this Quinn?" He asked anxiously. "Why are you taking the rap for Puck? He already told me he was the one who hit Kurt. Why are you covering for him?"

Everyone looked at Puck confused. Quinn walked over and grabbed Puck's hand. "I'm not covering for Puck, Finn...he's the one who tried to cover for me. He called me one day shortly after the accident and said that he thought he might be in trouble because he'd busted the headlight on your car. He said he was worried you and the cops would find out he'd been drag racing that night. He grazed the other car with the front end of yours just as the cops showed up, and he took off. He was afraid if they found out they'd send him back to juvie. I told him not to worry, that there was no way anyone would find out about it." She took a deep breath then continued. "I kind of lost it when he was talking about that night. I-I felt so much guilt, I just had to get it off my chest...so I told him. I told Puck what I had done to Kurt."

"So, Puck confessed to try to protect you." Finn said, surprised. "Wow, that's really honorable of you Puck. I...I don't even know what to say."

"I do." Burt said boisterously as he made his way over to them. "It's the most stupid, irresponsible, ridiculous thing anyone could have done. Don't mind me if I interject here.." He said with a tone of resentment. "My son was almost killed and the two of you decided you were going to play a "guess who done it" game. Well, I can tell you this, I for one am not going to just stand here and let the two of you slide on this like nothing ever happened."

Quinn stepped forward. "You're right Mr. Hummel." She looked over at Kurt. "That's why i'm going to go to the police and tell them everything that happened...everything I did. I want to make this right, Kurt. I want to pay my debt, then go on with my life with a clear conscience."

Kurt walked over to her and smiled. "And i'm going to be right by your side the whole time." He said.

"Okay, now wait." Finn yelled out. "There's still one thing I don't get." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Santana's pin. "How did this get at the accident scene?" He asked curiously.

Kurt walked over and took the pin out of Finn's hand. "Oh, this..." He said as he eyed it. "I found this on the floor before the play. I knew it was Santana's so I put it in my pocket to give to her the next time I saw her. It must have fallen out after I was hit."

"But that's not possible." Finn said, confused. "Mercedes said she saw Santana wearing the pin at Artie's after party."

Santana huffed, making her way over to Finn. "You know what hefty Hudson, you are such an idiot. I told you I'd lost the damn pin because I did lose it. What you didn't know was that I went right out and got a new one to replace it so you wouldn't get your little boy feelings crushed if you knew I'd lost it...Once the stupid thing showed up where Kurt was, there was no way to deny I'd lost it." She got up in his face and pointed. "But I told you I had no idea how it got there...and now you need to explain really quick to Auntie Snix why you didn't believe me."

Kurt couldn't help but almost laugh at the scene before him. These were his friends, these were the people he'd grown to love and except for who they were. And as he looked upon them in that choir room, despite the hype and confusion, he knew he wouldn't have wanted to changed it even if he could.


	20. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

It had taken a lot of time and a lot of effort on everyone's part, but by the time Christmas came around, Kurt had gotten his memory back. He still struggled on some of the details, but for the most part, everything he really needed to remember had returned. He remembered the time spent with his friends, the laughter and the tears. He remembered the special moments between him and his father, and to Kurt, those were the most precious of all. He remembered the songs and the competitions. And as each memory surfaced, he treasured it, knowing full well what it felt like not to have them. He thought it ironic how often people would say they wished they could just forget a certain event or a certain person in their lives that made them uncomfortable, or even sad. When the fact was that it took all of his memories, the good and the bad, for him to truly understand how he'd became the person that he was.

He and Blaine did indeed have a lot of fun reliving the past, acting out each moment as Kurt remembered them. When he'd remember a song they'd sung together, they'd sing it. When he'd remember a conversation they'd had, they'd spend hours rehashing it, even some of the disagreements that Blaine had hoped they'd never have to talk about again. But of course, the best times were when he'd remember the truly special moment between them. When he'd ran down the stairs one day screaming out to Blaine hysterically because he'd remembered the first time they'd said 'I love you' to each other. When he leaned over unexpectedly and kissed Blaine tenderly as he remembered the day he transferred to McKinley just to be with him. But nothing compared to the moment he remembered their first time making love. Blaine was actually home at the time, when he heard the doorbell ring. Kurt was standing there with a look that Blaine had only seen once before, but there was no mistaken what was on Kurt's mind. Blaine grabbed him, dragging him to his room, kissing him the whole way there. When they reached the bed, Blaine pulled back. He wanted to make sure they both took every minute of it and cherished it, because if anyone knew how incredibly precious a moment like that would be to remember, it was the two of them.

Quinn had done what she'd promised, and went to the police. After getting so many glowing character references, including Kurt's, they decided to go easy on her and just gave her community service and probation. Kurt was glad she'd be able to get past it all and go on to have a beautiful future. He really had forgiven her, and knew that someday she'd be able to forgive herself.

Things were starting to get back to "normal" for all of them. Kurt even started back at school, eager to finish up his senior year. They still all got together in that choir room and sang their songs, although it was never quite the same without Quinn, who had decided not to return. Kurt still got that wonderful feeling whenever he'd touch the choir room door, a feeling that was just for him to revel in.

"So.." Mr. Schue said, as they all sat in their chairs, waiting for their assignment. "Kurt and Blaine have asked if they could sing a song for everyone today...Kurt, Blaine...Why don't you come up here and give us a show?"

They looked at each other and smiled as they headed to the front of the class, both sitting on the bench in front of the piano.

"I told Kurt how I'd sang this song for him that day, and how it really made me more determined than ever to bring him back to me, to bring him back to us." Blaine said.

"And after I finished bawling my eyes out over my loves amazing sweetness, I told him I thought it would be nice if we could sing it together for all of you...you know, kind of like a full circle moment." Kurt said smiling brightly.

Blaine placed his fingers on the keys and started to play as everyone in the room sat back to enjoy the performance...

**Blaine**

_Unforgettable, that's what you are_

**Kurt**

_Unforgettable, though near or far_

**Blaine**

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before has someone been more_

**Kurt**

_Unforgettable, in every way_

**Blaine**

_And forevermore _

**Kurt**

_And forevermore_

**Blaine**

_That's how you'll stay_

**Kurt**

_That's how you'll stay_

**Kurt and Blaine**

_That's why darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

As they finished their song, they were all left with one of the most unforgettable memories...that they were sure they would remember forever.


End file.
